Shinobi No Yami Kami
by devilzxknight86
Summary: They sealed his memories. They sealed his Kekkei Genkai's. They made him think of Sakura instead of Hinata who he loves. BUT. When the seals broke. The light he had in him changed to darkness. Sasuke lost his chance. BUT Naruto wont lose his chance to revive his clan. Even if it means he has to destroy anyone who gets in his way. WARNING Naru/Hinafocus/Harem. Torture, gore
1. The Start

I do not own Naruto.

Valley of the End

Sasuke sucked his teeth seeing that the Chidori he slammed right into Naruto's body missed his heart "So you moved an inch saving your life while I missed your heart". Smiling he threw Naruto down to the water bleeding to death. As he slowly sank Naruto heard dark chuckling coming within him 'He isn't joking, he's out to kill me' thought Naruto.

Mindscape.

When Naruto woke he looked at Kyuubi with a scowl on his face. **"You need my help. You need to remember. Remember what happened. I won't sit idly back here and die". **Naruto just floated on his back looking at Kyuubi trying to figure what he is talking about. Watching Kyuubi's chakra go all around him Naruto soon started to cry out in pain.

End of mindscape

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw he was sinking and the hole in his chest soon started to heal but that's not all. With Kyuubi's chakra going all around his body he grabbed his head in pain "AHHHH!" screaming while in the water. Naruto felt like his whole skull was about to erupt **"Break the seal that is on your head, so you can remember"** screamed Kyuubi.

Naruto grabbed his hair thrashing in the water while Kyuubi's chakra created an outline of a fox. "AHHH! Why does it hurt?" pulling out some of his hair he feels the back of his head give out a pulse. As he stopped he slowly sank more but something inside of Naruto erupted, something dark "I remember now. I remember everything. Why did he do this to me?" screamed Naruto.

Closing his eyes he sees Danzo placing a seal on Naruto's head when he was an academy student. "With this seal you won't have any memories of the Rinnegan or the mokuton. It will seal them up as well". As Naruto tries to struggle he noticed faces in the shadow, one he couldn't make out but he notices the byakugan in his eyes. The other face he knew all too well "Mizuki good job. Within a few years I will have him in my control while Hiruzen won't suspect a thing" smiled Danzo.

Seeing his old rival hasn't seen what Naruto can do he was going to show Hinata but someone else got involved. Mizuki nodded, while the Hyuga with a jonin outfit and a bandanna worn with his headband. "As long he doesn't bother Hinata-sama I am content with everything" said the Hyuga.

Danzo nodded wondering how did he learn about his clan lineage. Seeing that he went through great lengths to hide the boys lineage he doesn't need any of it until later on. Even though Hiruzen changed the academy to better protect Naruto in the end it was a double win. But to find a book about the Uzumaki clan he needs to destroy all of it.

After that everything changed for Naruto. He soon started to remember Hinata when they were younger when they played together at the park. But after that month all he could have thought about was chase after Sakura. As if something told him not to notice or even pay as much attention to Hinata. But that was the worse thing Naruto felt. It wasn't the fact he has the Rinnegan or the mokuton. The worse thing for Naruto is the first bond he had is with Hinata playing at the park but also protecting her from the bullies.

When Naruto opened his eyes he only had one thing in his mind 'Revenge'. Sasuke could wait after he drags his worthless body back to Konoha but instead his body maybe he should show Sasuke who Naruto really is.

Sasuke watching the water boil, raised an eyebrow with the curse seal powering him up he has nothing to worry about against Naruto. He casually stood on the cliff waiting for Naruto to make a move. Thinking what he can do with all this power against Itachi, Sasuke noticed trees shooting straight out of the water carrying Naruto while he stands on it. "What is going on?"

"SASUKE!" screamed Naruto. When Sasuke saw Naruto he quickly froze to see his eyes spinning with purple rings and glowing red with an outline of a fox all around his body. "Get back HERE!" screamed Naruto. Jumping off the tree he charged towards Sasuke and slammed his fist right into his face sending him onto the ground. "Stop RUNNING and FIGHT ME!" screamed Naruto.

Running down the cliff, Sasuke looked to Naruto and can see him now. 'Did I unlock the next tomoe of my sharingan?' Catching Naruto's fist he smirked at Naruto while Naruto glared at him. His whiskers marks are more feral and wider his eyes has rings and circles around them his nails turned to claws "What kind of lame excuse of an eye trick that is" smirked Sasuke, believing anything but a sharingan was better off blind.

Naruto hearing this growled underneath his breath while Kyuubi chuckled thinking of the irony. "This is the Rinnegan" stated Naruto. Controlling his chakra, Naruto changes the Rinnegan to the sharingan shocking Sasuke.

"How do you have the sharingan? Someone like you shouldn't be able to have it!" screamed Sasuke. Using his left hand to punch Naruto in the face, he catches it while smiling back at Sasuke with his sharingan with three tomoes. Seeing his family doujutsu being in possession of someone not of Uchiha blood, it was bad enough Kakashi had it but Naruto having it was sacrilegious to him, Sasuke tried to break free but heard a loud pop in his wrist "AHH!" screaming in pain.

Naruto smiled watching all this "Trust me teme you don't know anything of my clan. Your poor excuse of your clan isn't as powerful as you think" punching Sasuke in the face he sent the Uchiha bouncing off the water a few times then slamming to the mountain side. Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke grabbing him by the collar and lifting him up against the mountain.

"How?" coughed Sasuke. Spitting blood onto the ground he looked at Naruto and noticed the three tomoes change and spin. The lines connected to the dots while the lines each have a point connecting to the tomoes. "Mangekyō" coughed Sasuke. Wondering how Naruto got it he watched the Mangekyō sharingan change once more with all the dots being connected with sharp lines the sharp lines covered the tomoes with a circle being around the tomoes. "Eternal Mangekyō but how?" confused how Naruto is able to use the next advance stages of the sharingan while Sasuke a true Uchiha still hasn't.

Naruto smiled and tossed Sasuke again towards the water while he bounced off a couple of times. Getting all the information from Kyuubi Naruto knows of all the stages the sharingan turned Rinnegan. When Sasuke got on his feet he soon started to laugh "It won't matter what you have, because once I kill you I will get MY Mangekyō sharingan". Feeling the curse seal give him more power, wings sprouted from the back of Sasuke.

Naruto watching this snorted while he focused his chakra making the one tail shoot high in the air. "You think you can stop me? You're WRONG. I don't care about that stupid promise for Sakura. She is worthless. Danzo and that Hyuga are the only reason I noticed her. Everything I had before is gone. The important person to me I left behind because of them." Naruto, charging towards Sasuke with his claws slicing through the rocky terrain.

Sasuke finishing his transformation turned to Naruto and caught his wrist while he started to pressure on it. Naruto in the last second before any more pressure is placed, headbutted Sasuke stumbling him back. Slamming his hand on the ground a wooden pillar slammed Sasuke in the stomach crushing him between the mountain cliff and the wooden pillar.

"Each Mangekyō sharingan is different. Some give you different abilities even though you never activated yours. But my Mangekyō can copy others like a sharingan. Meaning I can use your abilities but seeing that Itachi used his on you. I can copy his abilities since you saw it" smiled Naruto. With the Mangekyō he stares at Sasuke three tomoe sharingan and then changes to the Eternal Mangekyō.

Naruto smiling said one word that made Sasuke flinched "Tsukuyomi".

Tsukuyomi world

When Sasuke looked around he saw a red moon casting a red light throughout the illusion with a cloudy atmosphere, giving the background a blood-red appearance while the victim within the illusion is in depicted in an inverted gray scale. "No not this again please". Watching Naruto making the kage bunshin hand seals. At least hundreds of kage bunshin appeared holding katana's in his hands.

"Only two days, twenty three hours and fifty nine minutes to go" smiled Naruto. Thrusting the blade into Sasuke body while the clones pulled out his eyes and then destroys it. Sasuke endured this type of torture for the next three days and when it was over he screamed.

End of Tsukuyomi world

Sasuke stopped struggling turned to Naruto angry that someone like him has all this power "How? I don't understand why do you have all this when it should be me. I need this power to kill Itachi, you don't need it!" screaming at Naruto. He just stands there watching Sasuke trying to get free "Why?" Watching Naruto stand there with a smirk.

"Because I was born with it. You weren't, meaning you aren't important. Besides I won't suffer the drawbacks due to my clan's kekkei genkai from the Uzumaki and also Kyuubi sealed inside of me. You're nothing Sasuke. You left Konoha meaning your chance to revive your clan is dead while I have a chance." smiled Naruto. With his memories back he looks at Sasuke and chuckles of the irony that they both are in. Each the last of their clan while Konoha treats Sasuke better than a prince and Naruto worse than garbage. 'But that's all going to change. I want my clan revived even if I have to torture any girl to do so'. Making a hand seal the wooden pillar shrinks back and drops Sasuke onto the ground.

Naruto turning his back looks towards Konoha direction. Ignoring Sasuke footsteps "Danzo you are next. When I beat you to a pulp I am coming after that Hyuga and there will be no one that will stop me. The Naruto you all know is dead. I am reborn. The Shinobi no Yami Kami is BORN" roared Naruto with a chakra spike that would be felt at Konoha.

The chakra cloak around Naruto glowed brightly lighting the are for miles away.

Sasuke hearing this chuckled "Yami, Kami you? Don't make me laugh. Because once I remove your eyes you won't be able to beat me" making the hand seals for the Chidori. Sasuke shakes his head trying to push the Tsukuyomi affects thinking once he removes Naruto's eyes he will be able to beat him and all that power should go to the Uchiha clan not Naruto clan's.

As he looks at Naruto he brings his right hand up making a giant red ball that is spinning. "Sasuke after I beat you I will make sure you won't be able to revive your clan. Only Itachi will, meaning they'll have to pardon him if they want the sharingan that badly." stated Naruto. Turning to Sasuke with a dark look the young avenger froze to feel the killing intent at him. The dark look itself meant he spoke the truth while Naruto let out a twisted smile promising him great pain.

With the Chidori glowing a dark black purple color and Naruto's Rasengan five times the size and red. Each avengers in their own right charged towards each other.

"RASENGAN"

"CHIDORI"

With both charging in Sasuke with his Chidori aiming at Naruto's chest, while Naruto instead aimed at Sasuke's chest a little lower. Pushing more chakra into the Rasengan making it bigger. The Rasengan slammed into Sasuke's body mostly in his lower region "RASENGAN" screamed Naruto. With the added chakra Naruto's cloak protects him from any backlash.

Sasuke on the other hand wasn't so lucky, the curse seal power soon withdrew after he pushed all of his chakra into the Chidori. "AHHH!" hearing a inhuman scream for miles. Naruto smiled watching Sasuke's painful expression but also his lower region such as his testicles clearly burned off leaving a badly burnt shaft of a penis barely exposed.

Once the Rasengan stopped spinning and the chakra was done. Sasuke stood there feeling so much pain in his life "It's over for you" smiled Naruto. Kicking Sasuke to the mountain wall. Naruto turned his sights to Konoha ignoring Sasuke thinking the next problem "You're NEXT" screaming at the direction. The chakra cloak around Naruto soon grew another tail giving him more power.

Sasuke slowly got up watched Naruto run across the water towards Konoha as he took a step his headband dropped onto the ground. "Clang" but what made Sasuke angry was to see his headband the metal part almost melted. 'You wont even be able touch my forehead' thinking back at the fight of the hospital. Naruto of all people is stronger then him but now with all this power. Slamming his fist on the mountain he limps away towards the Land of Rice but one thing came to Sasuke mind. 'This is just the start'.

Konoha Hokage tower LATER

Everyone in Konoha has locked up for the day. The shinobi who were away on mission are now on duty watching Konoha. Tsunade along with the shinobi but also the civilians felt a dark aura coming from north of their direction. "Naruto what is going on?" muttered Tsunade. Hearing the door open she turned to Shizune who is panting.

"It's Naruto he is on a rampage and he wants Danzo" taking a few deep breath. Tsunade hearing this shook her head confused while Shizune took a deep breath and gave Tsunade a stern look. "Naruto is also using the mokuton. I don't know how but it's really the mokuton". Tsunade hearing this stood frozen in her place shocked to hear all this.

"Shizune are you sure?" asked Tsunade. Shizune nodded before she took step the ground shakes and when Tsunade looked outside she saw a giant tree right in the entrance of the of the gate. "Dear Kami he does have the mokuton" said Tsunade shocked. Jumping out the window something she normally doesn't do she rushed towards Naruto's location.

At the Gate

When Naruto appeared a few shinobi saw how Naruto looked thinking that Kyuubi was free. But when one attacked Naruto he impaled the shinobi with so much wood that it replaced itself as a coffin. "I want that cripple here NOW!" roared Naruto. Watching the shinobi taking stances, Naruto slammed his hands on the ground "Mokuton Wooden Stakes".

Wooden stakes popped from the ground impaling some while others barely dodged. "You can't hide from me. I will tear this village part until I find you" roared Naruto. AS he takes a step forward he feels his whole body not move a inch "Shikamaru, you have until the count of three to release me" looking at the direction of the shadow.

The young Nara let out a sigh "You know I can't do that. Naruto you need to calm down where is Sasuke? Did you bring him back?" Naruto soon started to chuckle which in the end that chuckle became full blown laughter. Shikamaru nervously turned to Asuma who looked at his student "Naruto did you kill Sasuke?"

The enemy all around hearing this flinched wondering if he really did.

Naruto turned to Shikamaru and continued to laugh activating his Rinnegan, Asuma flinched to see it while Shikamaru looked confused. But when Naruto moved his sights to Sakura who is crying."Sasuke, I beat him to a bloody pulp. But he's alive but I made sure that Orochimaru won't ever get the sharingan in his possession. Meaning his little shinobi are destroyed. So in the end I destroyed the rest of the Uchiha clan" chuckled Naruto. Thinking of the irony how Naruto alone destroyed the rest of the Uchiha clan.

Asuma hearing this flinched while Shikamaru reminded Naruto to bring Sasuke back. That Orochimaru can't get his hands on the sharingan "That's what Naruto did. He completed one of the objectives even as going that far, meaning". Asuma taking a gulp shivered trying push back what Naruto did but to see the purple rings in Naruto's eyes spin.

Hearing someone crying Asuma turned to Sakura crying her eyes out while Asuma turned back to Naruto who is smiling. Shikamaru is wondering what changed Naruto to do all this. "He stopped Orochimaru from ever having the sharingan meaning Sasuke won't be able to have kids" explained Asuma. Everyone hearing this turned to Naruto who dropped on the ground while both tails are whipping around.

"BUT YOU PROMISE ME!" cried Sakura. Shikamaru tried to keep Naruto still dropped on one knee seeing that Naruto is overpowering him. "Why did you let him go?" cried Sakura. Drying her eyes she watched Naruto charge towards her and froze, as he inched closer he brought his clawed hands back to strike her down to shut her once and for all.

"NARUTO!" screamed Tsunade, jumping down with a chakra enhance punch slamming down onto Naruto's back preventing him from going an further. The force of the punch created a crater that both Senju and Uzumaki are in. "What are you doing? She is your teammate someone that you care for". After Tsunade finished she hears chuckling, jumping back she watched Naruto slowly get up on his legs.

"She isn't a teammate. She isn't someone that I care for. I was manipulated to care for her. They placed a seal on me so I would pay attention to her. In the end I suffered abuse from her. Well NO MORE!" screamed Naruto. Tsunade stood there shocked to hear all this, thinking what happened and why Naruto is doing this. This isn't the same boy she met a little over a month ago. "I want Danzo. I want to beat him to an inch of his life for what he did to me".

Tsunade froze to hear what Naruto said 'This isn't good. If what Naruto said is true that means Danzo has something planed'. Taking a deep breath she watched two chakra tails around Naruto continue whipping wildly. "Naruto, I cant let you go around and kill shinobi. I especially cant' let you go around and let you beat up Danzo who is a member of Konoha's council. Even if he deserves the beating it won't look good and if something-"

"Shut it Tsunade". Naruto glared at her seeing her shocked reaction that he called her by her first name. Since he brought her back to Konoha everyone made his life even worse. "What kind of lame excuse is that? You think I don't know, but yet that bastard has the nerve to change the history of Konoha in the academy. Hiding my clan. Your own family. I know everything. I know now and when I find Danzo he is going to be sorry. But that Hyuga who set this up is going to die with him". Thinking of the Hyuga, Naruto looked around hoping to find the person.

**"Naruto remember what we talked but also them"** said Kyuubi. Happy that Kyuubi and him had a chat when Naruto was running towards Konoha. He learned everything not just from Kyuubi but from his own parents who Kyuubi brought using his chakra.

Tsunade stood there frozen "Everything? Did Jiraiya tell you?" Soon more and more shinobi appear around the crater. Naruto shook his head and decided to show everyone but also Tsunade who told him. Making a few hand seals the cloak around Naruto disappeared and two people appear besides Naruto and they didn't look happy.

"We did".

Everyone is shocked to see who it is but the person most shocked is Tsunade "Kushina? Minato? But you are dead. How...?" Seeing the two there she turned to the two who are glaring at her.

"Dammit Tsunade why did this happen?" shouted Kushina. Glaring at the older woman she wonders why did Konoha abuse her son? Minato took one step forward standing in front of Naruto. Looking around the crater to see the shinobi take some steps back wondering what is going to happen.

"You think we don't know what happened. I used my own SON to save Konoha and in the end you all spit at him. You all ignored my last wish to see Naruto a hero. My own SON who saved this village. I should have let Kyuubi destroy this place" screamed Minato. Walking towards Tsunade he stands in front of the Godaime while she is still stunned to see who it is. "This Village didn't deserve the sacrifice my family did. My wife Kushina and I put our lives on the line to protect the village and what did they do to honor us?"

Many shinobi are shocked to hear what their past Yondaime just said. Some were denying any claim that Naruto is related to Minato or Kushina. "Lies! He is a demon!" With more and more shinobi screaming, Minato snapped his his head towards them silencing them.

But he wasn't done Kushina sent them all a glare. "How dare you all. Who told you all that?" watching them all remain quiet. The killing intent she is leaking out is making them all nervous. "You all listened to the civilian council who have no shinobi experience. You value their knowledge over your own Hokages? And you all call yourself shinobi? You should be ashamed"

In a blink of an eye Minato disappeared in a yellow flash while half the shinobi in the crater dropped dead. "The Yondaime is being controlled by Kyuubi". The moment the shinobi said that he dropped dead. Minato looked at the remaining shinobi but also some genin that are there as well. Leaving in another yellow flash he appears in front of Tsunade making her step back. "Tell me, when you became Godaime did you do anything to change Konoha? Did you do anything to make sure Naruto was better treated?"

Tsunade remained quiet, after a moment she shook her head. Since she arrived she has been dealing with the civilian council and elders. They have pushed the topic of Naruto off many times while she is trying to fix it. But in the end nothing was changed and Naruto continued to live a rotten life.

Kushina stood there angry that Tsunade didn't reply "Jiraiya, who helped me and Minato name Naruto, his godfather didn't do nothing as well". When they asked about Jiraiya, Naruto was shocked that the pervert _was_ his godfather. "Tell that pervert we decided he lost that right" Both Kushina and Minato decided he lost that right since he was never there at the start. Heck Naruto didn't even know Jiraya existed until the chuunin exams. Tsunade hearing this nodded sadly wondering how Jiraiya is going to take the news.

Minato was also angry about someone else "Kakashi my own student who knew about all this and trained a traitor. After everything we did for him and helped him he has the nerve to turn his back on us but also on Naruto" shouted Minato. Angry to hear what Kakashi has been doing, he found it hard to believe that he did that to Naruto. And like Jiraiya Kakashi had no interaction with Naruto until it was unavoidable.

Tsunade remained quiet while Kushina sent a harsh glare while Minato screamed at her. She didn't know about Jiraiya being Naruto's godfather, she heard from Naruto what Kakashi was doing. She sent the copy cat ninja to do some missions while she looked into it. But in the end Naruto took care of it but Kushina wasn't done "He knows everything. If Mito-sama would have been here she would have been greatly disappointed in you. But also Hashirama Senju seeing what you've been doing and what's become of your family" stated Kushina. Minato walked back to his wife side and stood next to Naruto.

As he looks at the shinobi who are terrified to move.

"I no longer look at Konoha as my home. This village is dead to me" stated Minato. Kushina nodded while Naruto stood between his parents "Make us proud and don't forget who you are and where I came from" smiled Kushina. AS both parents give Naruto a hug they both fade away while Naruto continues to stand there hugging the air now.

Tsunade stood there looking at Naruto "I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean all this to happen". As she looks away she hears Naruto walking towards her as he passes her, Tsunade looked down to see the dark look he gave her. But what hurt Tsunade the most was to see the necklace he won being dropped on the ground.

"Keep it. I don't want it. Seeing you left behind your family let it be a reminder of what you did. When I become Hokage I will do it without the use of that necklace. Meaning the last person who wears it will be the Godaime Hokage" stated Naruto. Walking pass Tsunade he continues to walk up the crater and when he came to a stop. He turned to Shikamaru and Asuma who got into stances "You guys aren't even worth the time". Looking at Sakura he shakes his head "You are just a waste of space, time, and life. Using other people to make yourself feel better, seeing them as nothing more than tools."

Tsunade just stood there crying seeing she made a mistake. Turning around to see Naruto standing on top of the crater "I'm sorry Naruto but please give me a chance. I will change things to be better for you". Wiping her face hoping to keep whatever little family she has, she knows she left Naruto by himself all those years. Seeing that Naruto knows the ties that the Uzumaki and Senju as "I want to be the one to give you the hat. But also pass the necklace to you".

Naruto looked down to her "You can start by getting me Danzo" The dark voice he used made many shinobi shiver. The area itself felt as ice is in the air "NOW" ordered Naruto. The shinobi who survived the Yondaime's massacre quickly left while the remainder didn't move. They all turned to Tsunade while Naruto wanted another person found "There was a Hyuga that told Danzo what happened. I want him found as well. Refuse, and you'll only prove your words to me are still as empty as they've always been."

Tsunade hearing this nodded and turned to remainder shinobi and the few anbu appeared "Do it" ordered Tsunade. When she reached the top of the crater she noticed Naruto making a huge amount of kage bunshin 'What is he doing?' Watching the clones all leave towards a direction, Naruto walked towards the Hokage Tower 'What a mess' thought Tsunade.

Hokage tower

As Naruto made his way towards the Hokage tower he is getting some of the kage bunshin experience **"Naruto, dispelling the clones little by little is dangerous especially in the state you're in. Even though they are only working on two abilities"** stated Kyuubi. Naruto took a deep breath and thanked Kyuubi for the warning but at the rate he is.

He doesn't want to stop until he finds Danzo or ends the cripple's life once and for all. "I want payback for everything he did. He wants power well guess what, I have it" looking at the Hokage building many shinobi moved away while Naruto continued to walk towards the tower. Some of the shinobi told them what happened at the crater while many couldn't believe what happened but what the Yondaime said.

Others are shocked to hear what Naruto did at the site where a giant tree appeared.

"No it's true. The Yondaime along with his wife".

"I didn't even know the Yondaime was married".

"But to have a child why weren't we told?"

"But how is he able to use the Mokuton? Is he related to the first Hokage's clan?"

Naruto ignored the shinobi talking while the shinobi all froze to see him walk towards the doors. Thinking of the irony how he wanted people to look at him now he has everyone looking at him when he doesn't want it.

"Now that you mention it I do see a resemblance between him and the Yondaime".

"Shut it" shouted Naruto making the shinobi flinch. "Did you find that cripple?" activating his Rinnegan some of the shinobi froze in shock to see what Naruto just did. Tsunade appearing looked at the shinobi ordering them to evacuate the area and prepare the hospital in case of collateral damage. "Trust me when I'm done there is going to be a lot of damage" exclaimed Naruto.

Tsunade hearing this looked down but nodded. Hoping this would be resolve easily but seeing that Naruto did something impossible 'He is really unpredictable but the question is was he always this unpredictable?' Hearing something from her left she sees a civilian council member ordering the shinobi to kill Naruto.

"Kill the demon once and for all!" ordered the council man. Naruto turned to the shinobi while some of the more common sense shinobi turned to the other shaking their heads. With the rumors already being passed along Konoha, Naruto walked towards the council man.

"That comment is going to cost you your life" tightening a piece of wood in his hand, Naruto throws it at the council man. With the added chakra he placed on the small piece of wood. It grew to be a long wooden stake impaling the council man in his chest killing him instantly. Everyone watched it happen, some of the shinobi couldn't believe what they just saw.

"Hope you don't mind me remodeling the place a bit" smirked Naruto, seeing the dead council man.

The shinobi looked to Tsunade shaking her head and sighed seeing he had it coming "Someone clean this mess up". Naruto slammed his hands on the ground, as everyone watches a tree grow where the dead man is. The tree itself looked to be a tombstone a memorial of the council man "Right, ironic" muttered Tsunade. When Naruto reached the doors to the Hokage tower they opened up revealing a few people.

"Danzo" standing in the middle with Homura and Koharu at each side of his. When both council elders heard what was happening they thought it was a joke but to see a tree in the front. They concluded the rumors to be true, but Danzo on the other hand clearly looked a little concerned how this will play out. Naruto smiled and the moment he looked at Danzo with the Rinnegan.

The old war hawk knew this wasn't going to be a easy fight. He knew stalling wasn't going to help him whatsoever and seeing that Naruto just came for his head the possibility of his death is high "So I finally find you. For what you did to me at the academy all those years ago, I am going to return it twice fold". Getting half the clones memories. Kyuubi is pushing more of his chakra into Naruto to counter at the affects of the kage bunshin. With the ability he wants to learn first "Shinra Tensei".

The three older retired shinobi felt a pull on them but Danzo felt the biggest pull of them all. He fell on the ground while Naruto charged towards him with a kick. Danzo in the last second rolled missing the kick aimed for his ribs. "Shinra Tensei" pulling Danzo back again, Naruto punched Danzo in the face. With the added pull affect but with Naruto's punch.

It stopped Danzo right in the middle. "Impressive that you managed to control some of the Rinnegan abilities after all these years when it's been sealed". Wiping his face clean of the blood, he makes a hand seal summoning some of his 'Ne' to the battlefield. Naruto casually walked towards them while getting some of the clones experience again.

"Attack him!" shouted a Ne. One unlucky Ne was pinned onto the ground by Naruto's mokuton shocking everyone. When Naruto stood in front of the captured 'Ne'. He took off his mask and placed his hand on his face "Now you're dead" stated Naruto. Everyone watched as the Ne stopped moving while a blue glow surrounded his body for a moment.

Naruto got some information but also the memories of the Ne as well. Turning to Danzo he watched the old war hawk slowly removing the bandages from his arm "I wasn't going to use this. But you forced me into this position that I have no choice". Everyone noticed some type of wooden cast on his arm with seals all around it.

Tsunade watching this looked to some of the anbu on her side "Get the area secure. I want everyone to evacuate" ordered Tsunade. The anbu nodded while the 'Ne' stood there waiting for Naruto next move.

Naruto walked towards Danzo "You've got some nerve to hide all this from me. Some nerve to treat the little Uchiha as if he is better then me. Well guess what his little shinobi are done. I destroyed the rest of the Uchiha clan with no way of coming back. Not even Tsunade's skill can repair what I did to him, nor I think she'd want to even try to fix it" stated Naruto.

The elders hearing this gasped while Danzo stood there shocked to hear this. "Do you know what you just did?" shouted Danzo. Naruto nodded knowing that if Sasuke dies the sharingan will be extinct seeing he can't pass it onto his children. Nor he can have any children "But we have Itachi. We can capture him and remove some of his specimen to impregnate some kunoichi's" stated Danzo. Thinking that Konoha will still have the sharingan and Itachi won't allow his clan to die out just yet.

Tsunade hearing this shook her head "Nope that isn't going to happen" everyone turned to her. While Naruto himself is getting angry to hear all this "To put it better in terms I found a old file of Itachi before he became a missing nin. He is gravely sick and probably has three maybe four years at the most". Naruto hearing this let out a dark chuckle, while Danzo sucked his teeth.

"I see then I must correct this problem myself. I must kill Tsunade and take control of the boy". Danzo removed the wooden cast around his arm and when everyone saw it some of the shinobi couldn't believe what they were seeing. "When that is done no one can challenge me as Hokage and the other nations will learn their place". Holding his arm up showing the many sharingans that are in his arm but the face on his shoulder made everyone confused. "With this power no one can stop me. I even have the first Hokage cells in me giving me more power".

Tsunade hearing this gasp to see her grandfather's tissue around Danzo's arm. Wondering how this is possible she grit her teeth "Orochimaru. You went that far to get his help or to use his research". Hearing some chuckling she turned to Naruto shaking his head.

"This is going to be fun" Naruto closes his eyes and when he reopens them he reveals his eternal Mangekyō to Danzo who is shocked. "How well that is quite simple" spoke Naruto seeing his confused face. Tsunade herself is looking at Naruto seeing his once blue eyes now red and black with a odd design to them. "The sharingan's last stage is the Rinnegan. To achieve that level well let's just say I won't suffer the negative drawbacks". Naruto walking around Danzo but his 'Ne' jumped in first "Amaterasu".

Soon everyone watched a black fire swallowed the 'Ne' up burning them all alive. "Dear Kami" said Tsunade. Hearing the screams and cries for help, she looks at Naruto seeing he is the one doing this. "Naruto please stop" said Tsunade. She watches Naruto turn to her, then moved his sights to Danzo. Looking back at the spot, Tsunade sees the ground completely black with ash. All the bodies all gone burned to ash that's all what remains.

Danzo for one didn't like where this was going "And I don't need to steal someone elses power to feel like I have any in the first place. Seeing that I inherited the mokuton from my cousin clan that you tried to hide" stated Naruto. Within a blink of an eye, Naruto charged towards Danzo who blocked the blonde's kick "FIGHT ME" roared Naruto. Once he landed on the ground he jumped up and kneed Danzo in the chin sending him in the air.

Danzo backflipping landed on the ground gritting his teeth "That's twice you hit me" removing the bandage over his right eye showing a sharingan. Naruto smirked and used his Eternal Mangekyō sharingan. "Now things will be different" smiled Danzo. Looking at Naruto he uses "Kotoamatsukami" watching Naruto charge towards him.

He is kicked in the stomach sending him back 'I don't understand why didn't it work?'. Rolling and skidding on the ground a few times, he got up and looked at Naruto "Why didn't it work" shouting at Naruto. He just smiles at the old war hawk "Why didn't the genjutsu work on you? It should have worked. It's known that a genjutsu can control a biju. But with more experience a jinchuriki as well" spoke Danzo. Covering his mouth he looks at Naruto smiling 'I didn't want to say that. But it felt like I did.'

"Still haven't figured it out have you? Since I explained it to the teme earlier I will do the same thing to you". Everyone turned to Naruto while Tsunade listened carefully "Once you unlock the Mangekyō sharingan, each Mangekyō gives the person a unique ability. My ability is able to copy other Mangekyō Sharingan and Eternals" answered Naruto. Danzo stood there frozen seeing he made a mistake. Naruto alone can control him but Naruto can control anyone he wishes.

Jumping back to dodge the wooden stakes erupting from the ground. Danzo looks around to see a route to make his escape 'If I continue to fight I will be doomed. Everything is ruined. I must make a retreat and come back stronger'. Making a few hand seals "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" when the smoke cleared everyone looked to an elephant type animal.

Naruto sucked his teeth and charged towards Danzo but the summons 'Baku' blew a gust of wind sending hurling Naruto to a tree. "Naruto!" shouted Tsunade, chagrining towards the summons. She slammed a chakra-enhanced punch on the ground making a fissure, the summons lost balances while Danzo tried to used this time to escape but lost his balance and fell. "You're not running Danzo. You are going to pay for what you did" ordered Tsunade.

Standing in front of Tsunade, Danzo looked to the wooden stake and smiled "No this will be the start of my escape". Naruto landing near Tsunade watched Danzo rip his shirt open while symbols appeared around the area. Doing a few hand seals 'I will modify the seal to work on the wooden stake with this it can give me a few minutes to escape'. With the last of the hand seals "Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu" (Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique)

With the seals on his chest glowing it attaches itself to the wooden stake 'Oh no' looking at Naruto telling him to make a wooden dome of wood "Now. It will seal everything we need to get away from it" ordered Tsunade. Naruto sucking his teeth created a few clones, who stayed behind creating some trees around the area giving them cover.

When the fuinjutsu activated a black sphere appear around the wooden stake sealing everything within it. After a moment the black sphere was gone and Danzo was nowhere to be seen. Naruto looked around the area "No, he can't escape I am not done with him just yet" screamed Naruto. Tsunade placed her hand on his shoulder "No. This isn't over. This is just the start and next time I see him he is going to die" demanded Naruto. Tsunade stood there watching Naruto making this promise, turning to Koharu and Homura.

Both elders are shocked to see what transpired "With all this revealed we would never-"

"Shut it!" interrupted Naruto. Glaring at the two council elders of Konoha, they are also responsible for Naruto's misery "You two suspected something about Danzo but didn't do anything. You chose to play ignorant when you knew you had a responsibility to alert the hokage, your own teammate. You two are also at fault" walking towards them with a harden glare "If I find out that you two had anything more involved I will make it so for your grandchildren the only relatives they have are themselves. As of right now Shinobi No Yami Kami will make that happen" with his Rinnegan spinning.

Both council elders turned to each other and nodded seeing the threat level that Naruto just made. As if things couldn't get any worse, Hiashi appeared with a few anbu along with some members of his clan. "Lady Hokage I was told that someone of my family caused Naruto some problems?" Naruto turned to Haishi with his Rinnegan making the clan head raise an eyebrow.

He heard legends and myths of the Rinnegan but to see Naruto have the doujutsu. 'What is going on here? With some shinobi saying he is the Yondaime's son and now this?' Some of the other Hyuga's started to whisper seeing the rinnegan while others activated their byakugan thinking it is a genjutsu. Hiashi looked back to Tsunade while Naruto walked down the line shaking his head.

"He's not here" getting the Hokage and clan head attention. "The man I remember took Hinata-chan away from me when we played at the park. He took her away before she said thank you to me when I stopped those three bullies from harassing her. After that Danzo placed a seal on me and we never played together or spoke much ever again" answered Naruto. Hiashi hearing this raised an eyebrow and remembered an incident many years ago with three boys. Before his wife died she would take Hinata to the park while she played with a boy his age. During those times Hinata was the happy with everything.

Seeing that Naruto was that boy, that Hinata played with but also protected her. He remembered long ago how Hinata was happy but one day that happiness changed "Ko. He was Hinata's body guard. He is at the hospital-" before Hiashi can finish Naruto left in a yellow blur. "This is a mess. If what Naruto said is true then we need Ko alive so Inoichi can get the information" stated Hiashi. Seeing all the damage done and hearing what some of his clan members said about can help and wonder if anyone else in his family are in league with the old war hawk. Remembering of the rumors many years ago and with what Naruto said to him. The clan head is worried the safety of his clan and family.

Tsunade nodded ordered an anbu to get Inoichi. "And the rest of you go to the hospital. Before the gaki kills everyone there" stated Tsunade.

And Cut.

Now talk about a little dark. I orignally was looking through my stories favs and reread Sharingan lord» by gamarasengan16. So what the heck I decided to do something in my flavor.

Also check out chapter two.


	2. Hinata lesson in Love

Alright i want to thank my beta reader RawrrxLena for the help. Thanks you did a great and wonderful job on the chap.

I do not own Naruto

ALRIGHT LETS TRY THIS AGAIN. I picked one hell of a day to come back. So lets hope the next day it will be much better.

and WARNING WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS GOING TO BE THE START OF THE HAREM WARNING so I dont want to HEAR IT.

At the Hospital

When Naruto landed in front of the hospital he walked inside to the front desk "Ko Hyuga what room is he in?" gritted Naruto. The nurse glared at Naruto not wanting to tell him. "Tell me where he is or I will kill YOU!" slamming his hands on the wooden counter. The nurse was sent to the wall off the floor by a wooden pillar almost crushing her to death "NOW" roared Naruto.

"No Ko Hyuga, only Neji Hyuga. Room two ten" crying out in pain by the pillar of wood crushing her. Naruto walked towards the stairs leaving the woman still on the wall crushed between the pillar of wood and the wall. "No, please don't leave me like this!" cried the nurse. Naruto ignored her pleas and continue to walk.

"No one help her or you all will have a fate worse than death" sneered Naruto. A few nurse and doctors froze to hear this but the killing intent that Naruto was pouring out is what made them think first.

Neji's room

Walking down the hall Naruto heard Neji's voice along with Hinata but the third voice "Ko Hyuga". Walking in the room, Neji along with Hinata turned to Naruto, and gasped to see the condition he is in. Ko, on the other hand, raised an eye but what he saw made him nervous . "You are the one that caused me this trouble along with Danzo. Well guess what, that old war hawk ran with his tail between his legs".

Activating his rinnegan and glaring at Ko, the Hyuga activated his byakugan. Neji on the other hand wanted to know what is going and what happened with the mission to bring Sasuke back "Naruto, what is going on here? What happened to you and Sasuke" asked Neji. Naruto turned to Neji who flinched to see his dark look.

Even Hinata looked horrified to see Naruto like this. "Naruto-kun you need help. You are hurt, p-please..." stuttered Hinata.

Naruto looked to Hinata with his blue eyes smiling at her "I will get help after I beat the shit out of him, or kill him". Turning to Ko he activated his rinnegan making Hinata gasp. Shaking her head she looked at her crush while Neji tried to move Hinata away from Ko and Naruto who are ready to rip each other apart.

"Naruto, what has gotten into you. What did Ko do to deserve this?" asked Neji. Hearing, Ko snorted and looked at Neji shaking his head "What happened to Sasuke. Did you bring him back?" asked Neji one more time.

"I completed the objective to an extent" answered Naruto.

"Meaning?" asked Neji raising an eye.

Naruto never removed his sight from Ko. He continued to look at the man waiting for him to make the first move "The main reason to retrieve Sasuke is for Orchimaru not to get his hands on the sharingan. Meaning, Sasuke's chance to revive his clan is long gone" answered Naruto. Neji flinched to hear this while Ko raised an eye. "You, on the other hand. I'm going to enjoy ripping your eyes out with my bare hands." hissed Naruto.

Ko smirked and got into a stance "Don't, please!" begged Hinata. Watching her former body guard and her crush almost at each others throats, Naruto turned to her with a saddened look.

"It has to be done, Hinata-chan. He is the reason why my kekkie genkai's were sealed. He is the reason why we stopped playing together. The reason why I stopped talking to you. I never wanted that to happen. I was going to give you this on the day those three bullies were bothering you". Making a few handseals, Naruto placed his hand on the wall making a large tree vein appear.

But what wasn't the tree vein that shocked the younger Hyuga's, it was the small purple flower that the tree vein created. "I was going to show you what I can do but instead this jerk stopped me and told Danzo. Who later on placed a seal on me so I can use my mokuton or rinnegan". Picking the flower off the tree vein, he placed it gently in Hinata's hand, smiling her.

Hinata was awed by the flower, she'd never seen anything so beautiful or unique in her life. Seeing the purple bulb like flower she looked at Naruto "It's lovely, thank you". She held it close to her chest, and smiled at Naruto.

"A good thing I did," sneered Ko. Everyone turned to look at him while he grabbed the flower from Hinata's hand and crushed it. Dropping the remains onto the floor, Hinata was shocked that Ko would do such a thing. "To see you to have the mokuton but also the rinnegan. I had to make sure you never were a threat to Konoha or the Hyuga clan. When I saw you play with Hinata-sama when she was younger, I knew I had to get rid of you or she would never become the perfect heiress. In the end you caused her more harm." stated Ko.

Naruto, hearing this, raised an eye, but yet Hinata continued to follow him. They had their short talk during the second part of the chunin exams but nothing more. "You're wrong" said Neji. Getting Ko's attention he shook his head, wondering why he would do such a thing "In the end it, was Naruto's promise to beat me for what I did to Hinata-sama during the exams. What you did only made things worse and if Hinata-sama still had Naruto when they were younger, things would have been differently. For what you did you created an enemy, not a ally." stated Neji.

Ko grunted at Neji's reply, and glared at Naruto "I am curious to know how you broke the seal that Danzo placed on you. That seal was designed to keep you away from Hinata-sama. It manipulated you to pay attention to the pink hair civilian." When Ko finished that line, Naruto lifted his hand up making Ko slam against the wall.

"Enough with the games. I'm going to tear you apart, piece by piece." threatened Naruto. Neji grabbed Hinata's arm, pulling her away from the two "What I did to Sasuke is going to look like an improvement on what I am going to do to you". Charging towards Ko, he speared the Hyuga right outside the window, shocking both Neji and Hinata.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata.

Outside the Hospital.

Naruto, still holding onto Ko, used him as a pillow to cushion his fall. He got up and punched Ko back onto the ground "Do you know what you did?" shouted Naruto, punching Ko again in the face. The Hyuga grabbed Naruto's collar and pushed him off of him. "Kage bunshin no justu!" Shadow clones began to appear.

Ko sucked his teeth and looked around to see a few spectators. Smiling and thinking of a way to use this on his side, "The demon is free. He is attacking everyone." Shouting all around, some of the shinobi didn't move, making Ko confused. Naruto chuckled continue to walk towards the Hyuga "What is going on here?"

Naruto stopped and looked at Ko with a sadistic grin. "Let's just say at the crater my tousan made an appearance. _It _left some people yellow". Ko was confused again. "Enough with this!" shouted Naruto, using his eternal Mangekyō, Naruto started to glow red while a huge shape started to form all around him. "Susanno".

Ko watching this, was shocked to see the chakra take from of a entity holding up a weapon of some sort. AS the chakra monster looked at Ko he swung the chakra weapon at him. "Kaiten" spining as fast as it could the chakra blade slammed into the Kaiten sending Ko across and through a few buildings. As Naruto watched Ko going through a few buildings.

"Don't run!" screamed Naruto. Chasing after Ko, he found the Hyuga stuck to a wall and coughing some blood out. "This is just the start of what you did to me. I could have been happy. WHY?" shouted Naruto. Ko looked at him smiling while Naruto gritted his teeth, using Susanoo, the giant chakra monster punched Ko right through the wall onto the ground. "Tell me!" demanded Naruto.

More and more shinobi appeared, watching the fight happen and with more shinobi coming. The more of the talk of the Yondaime along with his wife appearing at the crater. Each shinobi looked at Naruto and continued to whisper, "Is it true he is the Yondaime son?". Hearing more and more whispers, Naruto grabbed onto Ko's hair.

Screaming in pain, Ko looked at Naruto "If it was known that you would have the rinnegan, You could have challenged the Hyuga clan." spitting the blood onto the ground "I couldnt allow that to happen. But also I couldn't allow Hinata-sama to socialize with someone like you. So I went to Danzo and told him of the situation." Naruto, hearing this, placed his hand on Ko's right eye, making the Hyuga scream.

"STOP!" cried Hinata, Standing in front of the two she looks at Naruto and cried, "Please stop. I know what he did was wrong, but let the Hokage and my tousan deal with him." Walking towards Naruto, he looks at Hinata and back to Ko, who is smiling. Hinata wiped her face off and held the remaining flower that Ko crushed to her chest.

"Hinata-sama, I did all this for you and the clan. It's dishonorable that you would even give attention to this boy," coughing some more blood, Naruto threw Ko onto the ground. Ko looked at Hinata, "All I did was to make sure you stay safe". Looking at Naruto with a dark look, hating him, "He would have hindered you".

Trying to convince Hinata to see his point of view, Naruto sucked his teeth and looked at Hinata who was shaking her head, not listening to her former care taker anymore. "Even if you did this for my well being, I still wasn't happy, but I always looked at Naruto-kun for hope and strength. If it wasn't for him, I would have been broken a long time ago." answered Hinata. Pushing away the bad memories but also remembering all the times she was lonely, thinking of how Naruto was always there to help her.

Naruto's eye raised, seeing Hinata still cared deeply for him. Turning to Ko, he smiled seeing that he did this to protect Hinata from him '_But yet Hinata-chan cares for me. I can use this to make Ko suffer greatly but also make Hinata-chan happy and get what I need from her_.' Walking towards Hinata, Naruto stopped in front of her and cupped her face. "Forgive me, Hinata-chan." moving closer to her face.

Hinata's face lit up "Tsukuyomi" whispered Naruto, making eye contact with Hinata but also pressing his lips onto hers. She never saw the eternal manygeko sharingan.

Tsukuyomi world

When Hinata opened her eyes, she looked around to see she was inside Naruto's apartment. "Hello, Hinata-chan." Hinata turned around to see Naruto only wearing boxers shorts while his upper torso was exposed. Blushing a bit she closes her eyes while hearing Naruto chuckle "It's alright, open your eyes. I doubt even you would faint." Walking to Hinata, he cupped her face again, making her blush.

Opening her eyes she looked around and seemed to be confused. "What's going on?". Wondering how she got to Naruto's apartment, she remembered Ko and Naruto almost ripping each other apart. Not seeing Ko around or being near the hospital, "How did we get here?" She asked.

Naruto kissed her one more time on the lips and moved down, slowly kissing her neck. "Hinata-chan, lets just say...things are going to be very different from now, and I chose you first." He nibbles on her neck gently, making Hinata gasp, "Ah!" and starts to suck on her neck. Naruto moves his hands down onto Hinata's body.

"What are you doing?" feeling a new sensation ripple throughout her body. Naruto picks Hinata up and places her on the bed on her back, slowly unzipping her jacket. Hinata covers her chest, stopping Naruto from unzipping her any more. Watching this, Naruto places his hand on her face and slides down to her neck and down to her hands.

"It's ok, Hinata-chan. Its me after all, the boy you adore _so _much. What ever happens here you will feel but also remember." kissing her on the lips, Naruto gently bites her upper lip. Moving his hands over Hinata's hand he unzips her jacket while she tries to stop him. "No, please" She begged. Naruto shook his head, moving his hand underneath her mesh armor and felt her stomach.

"Its so well tone. I am happy I chose you to be the first to carry my children in the future." growled Naruto. Hearing this, Hinata looked at Naruto with a shocked expression, but what shocked her the most, Was that Naruto's hand was slowly moving to her breast, making her moan a bit. "They're so nice and soft. I cant wait to see the baby on them in the future" feeling Naruto's hand massage her breast, she looked at Naruto enjoying it as well.

"Why?" moaning a bit, Naruto continued to massage her breast. "Why are you doing this?" bitting on her lip she felt Naruto lifting more of her mesh armor up exposing both her breast. Naruto smiled, and slowly licked her newly exposed nipple, making Hinata gasp with pleasure "_NO!_". Trying to push Naruto's head away from her chest, Naruto grabbed both her hands and pinned them down.

Feeling arousal she stared at Naruto, noticing his hungry eyes staring at her body. "Hinata-chan. We can do this the easy way that you will enjoy and I will enjoy. Or we can do this where YOU will sooner or later will enjoy it. Where I will love every bit of action, I will make you feel pleasurable whether you want to or not. But sooner or later you will do it because you will want to." putting more pressure on her hands. Naruto moves closer to her face. "Besides, I know you are strong. I want to see you get stronger."

Hinata listened to Naruto, but also felt the pressure he was putting on her wrists knowing to be true. "Why?" almost crying out loud. Naruto kissed her lips making Hinata confused with his actions. Does Naruto even care about her and if he did why is he pushing himself onto her. When he ended the kiss, he stared at Hinata's lavender pupil-less eyes. "Naruto-kun" staring at his blue azure eyes she can see the lust radiating off of him and onto Hinata. "Why are you doing this?" Hinata asked him once again.

Naruto held her body close to his and smiled "I am the last of my clan. There is _so_ much you didn't know I was going to share with you" He kissed her once more on the lips. Hinata listened to Naruto while giving a small nod "I have kekkie's genkai's that needs to be passed down. I want to resurrect my clan, I want you to be the first". Hinata listened to Naruto while he hugged her tightly to his body. "Besides, I want to choose the females I am going to spend the rest of my life with. Not the civilian council or Shinobi council. They wont have a say. Not even Sakura will be in my harem." whispered Naruto.

Hinata hearing this looked at Naruto in shock while he nodded. Thinking back what happened at the hospital she remembers Naruto being kind and caring but also what Ko did. If it never happened would Hinata already be with Naruto instead of Sakura. 'She always chased Sasuke. But now Naruto-kun doesn't care for her. He wants me. But he needs a harem of girls to revive his clan!'.

Closing her eyes she could feel Naruto's lower region poke her stomach "No not yet. I wont... not yet. But I want you to experience some good fun but also a good way to learn to keep me entertained." growled Naruto. Slowly licking her nipple, Hinata moaned with every lick and suck. Moving his hands towards her pants, Hinata froze while Naruto smiled. "Its ok Hina-hime. I wont be too rough"

Hinata's heart began to speed with her face turning red. Watching Naruto undo her pants she started to breath a little louder. Looking around the bed where Naruto placed her telling her he picked her to be first "Naruto-kun. Who else will be in the harem?". Closing her eyes trying to push back Naruto's hands all over her body. Naruto moves to her ear and whispers a few names making her eyes widen.

"And I am going to need you help to break them. I want them not as subjects who will open there legs, No, I want them as lovers." moving closer to Hinata's ear. She shivers and feels the back of her hair stand "I want you and them as breeders of love." whispered Naruto. Hinata closed her eyes, feeling Naruto's bare hands all over her body.

"Eh" wincing a bit in pain, Naruto slowly pinched her nipple. Tracing Hinata's areola on her breast he smiled at her while Hinata slowly let out breaths of pleasure. "Hmm what do we have here?" Naruto smiled, removing Hinata's panties she tightened her legs while Naruto moved his finger in front of Hinata, scolding her. "I wont bite much." Placing his hands on the wooden head board of the bed, Hinata felt rope tying her hands down to the bed.

Grabbing her ankles Naruto slowly spread her legs apart "Hina-hime I didn't know you like to be tied." Hinata looked to Naruto trying to close her eyes asking him not to look at her. "Don't be shy." moving his way towards Hinata's vaginal area, he sees a vertical lip with some hair above the lip. "Such a nice area." using his finger he slowly goes up and down. Hinata feeling this, opens her eyes and watches Naruto play with her. "Hmm" looking at Hinata, Naruto soon starts to licks his lips.

"No please-" before Hinata can protest a wave of pleasure hit her. As if a dam of water finally broke through, the dam giving her pleasure through out her whole body. "Ahh" moaning in pleasure, Naruto slowly began to lick her. Using his hand he pushes a bit of Hinata's flaps, exposing her clitoris. Bringing his tongue he licks Hinata's clitoris, making her gasp in pleasure. "Please," biting on her lip, she looks at Naruto who is continuing pleasuring her.

"Please what?" asked Naruto. Licking faster and deeper, Hinata's body started to arch while Naruto pushed more chakra onto the tree veins preventing her from breaking them. Slowly sucking more on her clitoris, Naruto felt Hinata's body quiver "AHH". Hinata screamed, gushing her juices out while Naruto continued to lick her. "Hmm" moaned Naruto, licking his lips and smiling at Hinata, she blushed.

Still laying on the bed, Hinata looked to Naruto watching him but also feeling the pleasure through out her whole body. Breathing a bit she feels exhausted but also at the same time relieved, happy but most of them all 'Full-filled'. Wondering how long Naruto has been going Hinata feels like it has been hours maybe days if its possible. But seeing how much stamina he has he wonders if it is possible. For each lick Hinata felt like she wanted more. 'I want more' begged Hinata. Feeling a deep fire inside of her grow she wanted more and more of what Naruto is doing to her. Slowly closing her eyes she opens them to feel Naruto stopping but also staring at her with a smile "Please don't stop" biting on her lips. She is embarrassed that she asked Naruto to continue what he is doing. Feeling so good and how it felt made her want more of it.

Naruto moved towards the tree veins keeping her tied, and removed them making her confused. The moment she felt she was freed she jumped onto on Naruto and started kissing him. "I want more" stuttered and begged Hinata. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and laid on his back. "Please, I want to feel good. I want to make you feel good". Feeling his lower region poke her stomach, Hinata lowered herself down and pulled down his boxers to free his restraint member. 'Did the byakugan really hide all this color from me'.

Grabbing onto his cock this is the first time that Hinata sees it in color. Slowly stroking it she feels his cock get hard in her hands 'He's bigger then most boys I have seen with the byakugan. Even some grown men' thought Hinata. Moving her mouth over the head of his cock she slowly licks the tip of it. Taking a deep breath seeing how thick he is she slowly goes down. Going half way down on his cock she begins to gag after a few inches. Pulling out and choking a bit she looks at his hard cock moving on its own.

"Careful, Hina-hime" moving a bit of her hair away from her face. Hinata blushes and looks at his eight inch cock "You're much bigger than I thought" licking her lips. Hinata slowly licked his cock up and down, stroking it and tightening it. 'It tastes good' said Hinata, moving her head up and down trying to push more of his cock deeper. She takes a deep breath trying to push his long thick cock in her mouth.

"Mmm" moaned Naruto. Feeling Hinata's hot mouth on his cock he begins to play with her hair, pulling it back so it wont be in the way. "Don't stop please keep going it feels great." Feeling the pleasure he gazes at Hinata, wondering where she learned all this. As he lays on the bed he feels Hinata pushing deeper onto his cock trying to swallow it. "Careful, Hina-hime" He repeated.

Hinata pulled out panting a bit "It's so good. I want more. I want to know how it tastes," whined Hinata. Licking his cock seductively, Naruto chuckled and laid down while Hinata brought her breast to Naruto's cock. Squeezing her breast between his cock and also sucking on his head. Hinata continued to go on for what seemed like hours as she watched Naruto staring at her smiling and wanting more. 'I don't want to stop. I want to give Naruto-kun everything'. Thinking of the girls he wants, Hinata nods to Naruto, wanting to help him but also 'I want to be first to have his baby. I want to be the first to give birth to the reborn of the Uzumaki clan.' thought Hinata.

Naruto's whole body was filled with pleasure, watching Hinata move he smiled at her again "Hina-hime. We have to end this soon I used too much chakra against the teme and bringing my parents back for a while" Hinata frowned but nodded seeing that Naruto went through a lot but also here as well. AS she continued to suck she felt Naruto's cock throb a bit. Sucking more and going deeper she felt something hot shot inside her mouth. Naruto moaned loudly as he came inside Hinata's mouth.

She quickly started to swallow as much before any slipped out of her mouth. 'It tastes salty but also so sweet' licking his cock and sucking on it she swallows Naruto's cum. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. But I want more." laying down she spread her legs while using her hand to spread her pussy open "In the future I want it all to go in here" smiled Hinata. Just saying it Hinata's whole body quivered to think of the pleasure she would get from Naruto's cock.

"It's a promise of a life time." smiled Naruto. Laying next to her, Hinata places her head on his chest "My promise of a life time is to give you children.". Naruto nodded and laid there. Ending the genjutsu it took twelve hours to break Hinata into her new life. But he was shocked Hinata lasted that long but in the end it was worth it. Seeing that she sucked him for hours and how he continued to pleasure his new lover for hours.

'This is just the start,' thought Naruto.

End of Tsukuyomi world

When Hiashi and Tsunade arrived they watched Naruto kiss Hinata on the lips after a few seconds they blinked and watched the two break apart. Hinata started to blush but the blush didn't last too long, she started to cough and fainted in Naruto's arms. "Tsunade I need some help" called Naruto weakly. As he dropped onto his knees while holding Hinata in his arms, he fell on his back protecting her body.

"Naruto" hearing someone call his name, Naruto starts to feel the exhaustion all over his body and passes out. "Get me Shizune NOW" ordered Tsunade. The anbu nodded while she quickly checked Hinata 'Odd her body is feeling affects of a genjutsu? But yet her internal organs are also damage. Who ever healed her did a good job but still she needs time to heal'. Moving her hands over Hinata she quickly healed the young Hyuga while Hiashi told her the damage that she went through the chunin exams against Neji.

"I see" replied Tsunade. Seeing her assumption was right on how the damage happened she quickly took a look onto Naruto "Why did he have to go through all this" said Tsunade sadly. Hearing a chuckle coming from Ko, she sent him a dark glare making him chuckle more. Hiashi glared at the Hyuga "Get him to the anbu head quarters. Let Ibiki have fun with him" ordered Tsunade.

Finishing checking Naruto 'He is a mess. I don't know how he did it but why did he push himself'. Thinking what happen at the crater she picks up Naruto while Hiashi picked up Hinata who mumbled Naruto's name. "Take her home. I will take Naruto inside" ordered Tsunade. Hiashi nodded but one thing came to his mind hearing Hinata mumble Naruto's name.

'You need to be strong for him Hinata' thought Hiashi.

Next Day Hyuga compound

When Hinata woke up she looked around to see she was in her room. Looking down to herself she thinks on what happened yesterday but also sees the purple bulb flower that Naruto grew for her at her night stand. 'Naruto-kun'. Getting up and walking out of her room. She sees her sister Hanabi behind the door about to knock.

"Nee-chan. Tousan wants to talk to you" answered Hanabi. Hinata just nodded while Hanabi looked confused at her sisters actions 'That's weird, it's was just like she didn't care'. Shrugging her shoulders she followed her sister "So I heard Naruto-sama kissed you" stopping, Hinata looked to her sister seeing her blank face with no emotion but a smile on it.

"Yes he did, and more." smiled Hinata. Feeling arousal she shook her head, wanting to find Naruto-kun for more pleasure, Hanabi, watching her sister, wonders what is wrong. Asking how she feels finally getting her crush's attention, Hinata turned to her shaking her head. "Much more than anyone can think or will suspect" giggled Hinata. When the two Hyuga sisters walked in, Hiashi looked to Hinata smiling.

The Hyuga elders on the other hand didn't look too happy. "Morning Hinata. We are here to discuss what happened yesterday" said Hiashi. Getting the report from Neji but also from Ibiki everything that Naruto said is to be true. Ko in the end stunted Naruto's growth but also Hinata. BUT the biggest blow is to the Hyuga clan. With Minato and Kushina little stunt all of Konoha learned the truth of Naruto and to say some were denying it but the bodies of the dead Konoha shinobi proved them wrong.

Even the trees that Naruto grew also was another fact that stopped many people thinking the worse. One thing after another but the other talk is Naruto having the Rinnegan a doujutsu only thought to be myth. With everything circular around Naruto, Hiashi could only wonder what was going to happen next.

"Is it true he kissed you?" asked an elder. Hinata turned to her while she activated her byakugan to intimidate her. "Yes or no?" asked the elder. Wondering what is was wrong, she couldn't detect any body movement coming from Hinata.

"He did" answered Hinata. The elders looked to Haishi who nodded while the female elder looked to Hinata and rasied an eye "Is there anything else you would like to discuss" asked Hinata. The elders nodded, wanting to know if Naruto indeed had the rinnegan. With what Ko said Naruto alone can challenge the Hyuga clan. "I did see a change in his eyes" answered Hinata.

Wondering what they were after, she let out a sigh and wonders if Naruto is alright. With this going on she needs to tell Naruto what is happening so the elders wont be a problem. "Hiashi the boy has a doujutsu which is rumored to be the most powerful. What can we do to secure the Hyuga clan power in Konoha so we wont be challenged?"

Hinata hearing this turned to the elder angry, he wants to secure there place in Konoha while Naruto suffers. Getting up she walked to the door "I will notify Lady Tsunade of this meeting. But also Naruto-kun, I wont allow any of you to ruin what I lost once." stated Hinata. Walking out of the room she turned to her father and walked out. The elders watching this turned to Haishi ordering him to bring her back while he refused.

"What do you suspect" answered Hiashi, getting up wondering why the Civilian council called for a meeting at the Hokage tower. "Ko, is the one of the people responsible for all this to happen. We discover Danzo's secret group of 'Ne'. Naruto son of the yondaime but also Heir of Uzu. He has not one but three kekkie genkai's. After everything he endured, the first thing that came to his mind is Hinata". The elders listened to Hiashi wondering what would happen next. Each elder thought of the events and with everything that has happen.

Naruto alone is probably the most powerful person in Konoha.

Hospital LATER

When Hinata arrived at the hospital many of the nurses offered to tell Hinata where Naruto's room was. Especially the nurse that Naruto pinned between a wooden pillar and the wall was most grateful. Walking into the room she found Naruto sleeping peacefully on the bed "Hinata I see you are up" called Tsunade from the corner.

Hinata nodded asking how Naruto was while Tsunade let out a sigh. Just thinking back when Naruto collapsed with Hinata in his arms brought a smile to her seeing Naruto finding someone. "To be honest. Severe cause of chakra exhaustion. For that to happen he really pushed himself. A scar on his left side of his body which I believe is to be a chidori strike from Sasuke". Letting it a sink, Hinata covered her mouth while Tsunade nodded wondering what truly happen at the valley of the end.

From what Neji said but also Asuma and Shikamaru she looks onto Naruto wondering if he really destroyed the Uchiha clan. But returning to Konoha in that state and not just using the mokuton but also the rinnegan that changed to the sharinagan in stages. "Danzo and Ko?" asked Hinata. Tsunade sunk down onto the chair and shakes her head wondering where to start.

"Danzo escaped" muttered Tsunade. Using the old water ways underneath Konoha he must have kept a passage route for his Ne to pass. The old war hawk escaped showing what he had and done while in Konoha. Hinata listend while shivered to think of what Danzo did with the Uchiha clan eyes. But to have the Shodaime hokage face on his shoulder distrubed her the most. "Ko. Where do I start".

"Sometimes the best way to explain is the start," answered Hinata.

Tsunade grunted and looked at Naruto, shaking her head "It seems Ko didn't like your growing friendship with Naruto. He watched you two interact and when he saw Naruto's abilities he went to Danzo". Hinata hearing this frowned, while Tsunade nodded. Hiruzen would most likely helped Naruto but Danzo wanted Naruto as a mindless weapon for Konoha. "But he wasn't also working alone with Danzo" telling her about Mizuki that Danzo had his memories wiped out due to him being a loose cannon. But with Ko going to Danzo he took the necessary steps to ensure Naruto wouldn't be a problem when he was young. Mizuki made sure he was still hated in the academy while he didn't know anything "Perfect plan" explained Tsunade.

"Why" asked Hinata.

"Scared" yawned Naruto, opening his eyes and blinking at Hinata, he smiles. Turning to Tsunade who went to check his vitals "Just tired. How long have I been out?". Hinata stood near him smiling but also licked her lips while Naruto smirk. When Tsunade finished and told he was out for a day but she looked concern for him "So what is my diagnosis?" asked Naruto. Tsunade blinked while Hinata giggled at his antics.

"Besides some torn muscle and tissue you are doing fine. Just need to rest" explained Tsunade. Naruto nodded while he pushed Hinata onto the bed holding her in his arms. With Hinata giggling and Naruto taking a deep breath of her scent he finds her scent relaxing.

"That's fine. I got Hina-hime here. She can take care of me until I get better" said Naruto. Letting out a yawn Tsunade turns to Hinata blushing a deep red while she fidgets in her kimono. Raising an eye she turned to Naruto wondering what is going on. "Tsunade did something happen when I was out?" asked Naruto. Opening one eye he watched Tsunade freeze making his assumption right.

"That's the second time you called me that" missing the nick name Naruto gave her. She noticed something different about Naruto, something she couldn't put her finger on. Not knowing what, she looked at Hinata and stayed very close to Naruto. Wondering if they were very close when they were younger, maybe Naruto wanted to go back to that time.

"Well you can thank that stupid seal that was on my head" rubbing his head, Tsunade snapped her fingers and checked his head. With her hands glowing she raised an eye and wondered how she'd missed it the first time. "So what did you find?" asked Naruto. Tsunade sighed, seeing that some brain activity started to increase while more neural synopsis started to respond more. But also part of the brain started to have more activity again "Meaning I'm not that idiot people thought I was".

Tsunade remained quiet not wanting to answer his question. Hinata hugged Naruto from the side while she whispered something inside his ear making him smile and chuckle "Alright. Would you two tell me what is going on". Tapping her foot on the ground, both genin shrugged there shoulders while Hinata rubbed her legs together underneath the kimono. Watching the two she will make a memo to get some answers. "Naruto I was in a meeting earlier, talking about the damages that was done". Wondering how he caused so much damage but in truth he wasn't alone with what happen.

"I figured you would have a meeting. Let me guess 'bout the mission but also everything what tousan and kaasan said?" asked Naruto. Tsunade kept a straight face knowing there was more. With what Kushina and Minato did the shinobi around all of Konoha has been speaking about it and now it probably reached the other villages ears. Iwa great hate abut Minato and Kumo thrust for power will be another issue for Naruto.

But what concerned Tsunade the most is what she has to tell Jiraiya what Kushina and Minato decided about his status of godfather. But also on Kakashi who Minato feels greatly betrayed on what he did to his own son. After what Minato and Kushina did for the copy cat he did this to there own son. But the biggest worry she has is what Naruto has to do "The Civilian council but also the elders wants to place you in the CRA which-"

"That's fine" interrupted Naruto. Tsunade looked at Naruto shocked while Hinata stood there, nodding."I kind of figured this would happen but tell those old prunes I want to choose the girls. But Hinata here gets first dubs being pregnant and being first of my wife" answered Naruto. Hinata turned red while Tsunade just stood there lost wondering what was going on. She turns to Hinata, who is kissing Naruto, and also whispering something in his ear again.

"Naruto is there something I should know?" asked Tsunade. Pointing to the two, both of them shook their heads while Hinata continued to turn red "The way you two are acting is more then friends, more like lovers" questioned Tsunade very long with the word lover. Hinata stood there looking at Naruto while Tsunade noticed their body language telling her something about the two. 'Did those two do more? But when. I mean those two kissed unless that kissed gave Hinata... get a grip Tsunade. There is no way a kiss would give Hinata an orgasm unless Naruto did something. NO, he wouldn't I know he wouldn't, not in front of me or with Hiashi there no less as well' thought Tsunade.

Pushing the thought away but still they are teenagers whose hormones will start sooner or later or now. "You do understand they wont like the idea. In fact Sakiri was trying to push Sakura who completely refused" Naruto leaned back and let out a releif while Hinata nodded. Hoping not to deal with Sakura he wondered how she felt after Naruto tried to end her life. "Hinata you wont have any problems with Naruto taking a second maybe even four wives in total?".

Hinata frowned but looked at Naruto with a smile "Ano. It something that must be done. I believe Naruto wants to see his clan resurrected and I want to be part of it instead of being pushed out of it. I know Naruto-kun would listen to me or give each wife the same level of respect and love but also fairness" spoke Hinata. Tsunade hearing this, turned to Naruto watching his movement but to hear Hinata say that something inside of her wonders if she practiced it. But on the other hand with all the time she had spent with Naruto. He really does show the same amount of respect but also fairness as well.

"Alright" said Tsunade, looking at Hinata "Take care of him. I need to find Jiraiya but also Naruto. I need to run some tests to make sure everything is fine. I don't want the Civilian council or elders to get there hands on you". Naruto chuckled pointed to Hinata who is going to get her hands on him first. But also the part Tsunade doesn't want the elders to get there hands on. "Pervert" rolling her eyes Tsunade left his room wondering what is happening to Naruto.

When Tsunade finally left, Hinata untied her kimono and showed her body. "Naruto-kun, please I need you" begged Hinata. Naruto smiled but sensed a chakra signature not too far. Quickly tying on her robes everyone, heard a large crash while Hinata frowned seeing she lost her time with Naruto. When Jiraiya appeared at the window.

He let out a pervert grin seeing Naruto but also Hinata laying next to him on the bed "Hey gaki how you feeling" smiled Jiraiya. 'This kid is lucky. He must be feeling great with her'. Looking at Hinata then back to Naruto nodding in satisfaction. Naruto sent him a glare "Oh come on don't blame me for not coming sooner. I had a mission that needed to be taken care of with some people". Turning to elaborate who he is talking about Naruto rolled his eyes and told him to leave.

"Also talk to Tsunade" spoke Naruto. Jiraiya hearing the name wondered what happened to the nick name. "And don't look at Hina-chan like that" hissing at the pervert, Jiraiya raised an eye wondering where is this all coming from. Walking towards them he raised an eye again and turned to Naruto. Looking at him from top to bottom he looked at Hinata.

"Leave. I need to have a talk about a seal" ordered Jiraiya. Hinata turned to Naruto asking what to do. She knows she has to leave but yet she is worried that he might do something to Naruto. Wondering if Jiraiya is talking about Kyuubi she knew about Kyuubi since the time of the academy and still admired Naruto for who he is.

"She knows about Kyuubi" answered Naruto. Hinata nodded and still stayed next to Naruto while Jiraiya raised an eye. Lifting his shirt up a bit. Naruto molded his chakra while Jiraiya looked at the seal very carelfully. Poking a few symbols checking to see no one altered it or added something to it with him not knowing.

"Everything is in place. So I guess the rumors of Kushina and Minato appearing is true" asked Jiraiya. Wondering how his former apprentice did it, he looked at the window seeing a large tree "But also the rinnegan and Mokuton. The second person who I train with that doujutsu". Naruto hearing this raised an eye while Kyuubi himself wondered what he was talking about.

"Leave and talk to Tsunade. You got what you wanted. I want to talk to Hina-chan with the harem the council wants me to have. I want to choose the girls and make sure she is fine with them" stated Naruto. Jiraiya hearing the serious tone looked to him while Hinata nodded. Just watching her he wonders why she is so obedient to Naruto. Everything he sees she is willing to listen like a fan girl or something more.

Not wanting to think Naruto of all people will do that. He hates perverts he can't picture him taking advantage of any girl or anyone older then him. 'But yet with everything that has happened. I wonder what change the most' thought Jiraiya. Shaking his head he walked towards the window "I am taking you as a full apprentice. I need to train you to deal against akutsuki. With Sasuke going to Orochimaru. It's going to take two maybe three years for him to change his body." answered Jiraiya.

Naruto snorted getting Jiraiya's attention "Decline. I don't want to travel around with someone who failed to take care of me when I was born. I got my own responsibilities here in Konoha. I can train here and learn some more at home" answered Naruto. Turning to Hinata he turned back to Jiraiya who looked shocked to hear all this. "So talk to Tsunade" stated Naruto.

Glaring at him, Jiraiya for once decided to talk to Tsunade wondering what that was about. Thinking he might have missed something he looked back at the two wondering how close they have gotten very quickly.


	3. Hinata's Mark

I do not own Naruto

Few Days later Konoha Hospital

Naruto waiting for Tsunade to finish her scan on his body. AS she slides her hand down from his chest, checking, but also slowly moves down to his stomach and around his legs. Looking at Naruto, she writes a few things on a clip board and checked Naruto's head once more in case of any seals she missed. She spent the whole night developing a medical ninjutsu that checks the body for abnormalities caused by a seal. With all the bandages wrapped around Naruto, he is itching to get out of them.

"So anything?" asked Naruto.

"Just a clean bill of health" replied Tsunade with a smile. Naruto nodded, but still looked concern while Tsunade noticed "But I want you to take it easy for the next two weeks. Only light training." ordered Tsunade.

Naruto nodded knows he wont be able to do any heavy training for a while. Even if he did, he has a few problems he needs to take care of. The civilian council tried to introduce a few older teenagers to Naruto who learned how dangerous the Mokuton is.

"Tsunade, can I ask you something in private. Just between us, seeing that you might have some answers but also as a medic. Seeing that me and you have something in common" asked Naruto. Tsunade nodded sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Naruto to speak. "I know that your grandmother Mito Uzumaki was Kyuubi first jinchuriki".

"Yes she was. Then Kushina your mother took her spot and now you" answered Tsunade. Watching Naruto reaction she raises an eye wondering what he means about her and him having something in common. 'We both have Uzumaki ancestors...unless he wants to ask'. Stopping her train of thought, Tsunade got up and made a few hand seals securing the room.

"I guess you figured what I want to talk about. How did your father handle having Kyuubi's chakra in him or did he inherit any?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade thought of the subject but also seeing Naruto's concern look she wonders if Kyuubi said anything to him. But thinking about her father all she can say he never inherit anything from Kyuubi what so ever. The seal that her grandmother used didn't allow much of Kyuubi's chakra to leak into her system like Naruto's seal does. In fact she remembers her grandmother having complete control of Kyuubi's chakra.

"He never inherit anything actually. Nor did I or my bother because of the seal that was used on my grandmother" answered Tsunade.

"But my children might" answered Naruto. "If Hinata-chan can have children I mean" finished Naruto. Tsunade raised an eye while Naruto sighed once more wondering where to start. "The seal that I have allows Kyuubi chakra merge with mine at a slow rate. Kyuubi's chakra is potent to others meaning what are the odds that Hinata-chan will survive. OR the baby".

Tsunade listened to Naruto understanding what he is saying. If Hinata or any other female that Naruto chooses gets pregnant their is a good chance the child will gain some of Kyuubi's chakra. Which is potent to any other person who isn't Uzumaki who can with stand Kyuubi's chakra due to the chakra kekkei genkai that the Uzumaki's inherit.

"It is a problem. A major concern but I take it you and Kyuubi came up with a solution?" asked Tsunade. Watching Naruto not move he looks away with a nod thinking of a answer. "So let me hear it?".

"Have you ever heard of a mate mark! Like what dogs but also Kitsune's use to mark their mates" exclaimed Naruto.

"I cant say I have but, yes. What does this have to do with anything" replied Tsunade.

"Everything" corrected Naruto. Tsunade listening to him raised an eye wondering what he means. Thinking on what kind of mate mark, can humans but especial females have mate marks. "Kyuubi and I have been talking. We made terms to a extent where he will help me and he will got some freedom BUT on some terms" stated Naruto.

Tsunade continued to listen and nodded wondering what Naruto is thinking. Seeing that Kushina but also Minato appeared helping Naruto, she wonders what Kyuubi has been doing.

"He said if I mark any female with a mate mark that I am pouring my chakra into their system. So with my chakra and Kyuubi's chakra in their system, their body will grow accustom to the chakra. Meaning they will be able to have children with me. The problem is that they can use some of Kyuubi's chakra in their systems. Almost like a jinchuriki but with one tail the most. That would be the draw back"

"That does pose a problem. But they will control it at will with no seal I assume. But they will need training to control the chakra" said Tsunade.

Naruto nodded.

"The most is that they will be stronger and faster. They would heal faster then usual but not as fast as me" explained Naruto.

"Like a transplant, very interesting" answered Tsunade. Thinking it over it makes sense to see a person chakra would help another person chakra but also body as well. "So the question is how much of a success rate their is. Some transplant the body will reject the organ" stated Tsunade. Naruto nodded telling her that what he fears the most.

"But the question is how much can I give them. From what Kyuubi said just a small amount their body will grow accustom to it" repeated Naruto. Knowing how much he and Kyuubi talked, Hinata or any other girl would get more of the chakra over time making them almost a simulate jinchuriki. "There's more but we are still talking about it" added Naruto.

"I understand but you have to talk to Hinata and let her now about it" replied Tsunade.

Naruto nodded knows that Hinata will do it even if their is a chance that she will die. But if she is willing to bear a child for Naruto she would take the risk to do so. Is the risk that great that Naruto would let the first person who ever saw him die.

"Yea. But I haven't seen her all morning or yesterday?" asked Naruto.

"Sent team eight on Tanzuki Gai yesterday she will come back later. Speaking of Hinata, Jiraiya didn't like the way you two were acting. I am also concern on what you two been doing" raising her eye. Tsunade watched Naruto look away with a sigh. Since Jiraiya told her about Naruto's behavior but also Hinata's strange behavior as well. "Naruto. Did you do something to Hinata" gritting her teeth, Naruto quickly turned to Tsunade nodding.

"You little-"

"Its not what you think" interrupted Naruto, desperately hoping she wont kill him so he can come up with a lie. Tsunade stopped for a moment and waited for Naruto to continue then mane him "When we kissed. I used the Tsukuyomi. ITs a-"

"YOU WHAT" screamed Tsunade. Naruto flinched and looked up from his bed to see Tsunade glaring daggers at Naruto making him gasp for air a bit He never felt Tsunade killing intent what so ever. "What one earth possessed you to use that genjutsu on her. A kinjutsu no less" shouted Tsunade. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepish while Tsunade continued to add more chakra to her killing intent.

"Sounded like a good idea" whimpered Naruto.

"But it wasn't. What could have made you to use that genjutsu" hissed Tsunade. Remembering her granduncle talk about the Uchiha clan abilities about the Mangekyō sharingan. She never believed her grand uncle or the Uchiha clan to have such abilities but seeing what Naruto did a few days ago. But also when she returned to Konoha to heal Kakashi and Sasuke. 'Grand uncle you were right. But yet does Naruto have that curse then?'.

Pushing the thought behind her she looks down to see Naruto nervous.

"I wanted to apologize" said Naruto, almost choking on his breath. Tsunade stopped and saw his frown but also to apologize to her for what? "You don't know how much I hurt her. You don't know how much it hurt me. I lost my best friend because of a few people thinking they know better. I begged her. I dropped on my knees and begged Hinata to forgive me for hurting her. I never wanted to leave her. I never wanted to hurt her or make her feel alone" answered Naruto.

Tsunade stood there listening to Naruto hearing what he is saying. When she became Hokage she noticed how Hinata looked to Naruto but some files she read seemed incomplete or were they compromise to make it look like that as she thinks.

"Continue" spoke Tsunade.

Naruto nodded, looking down to his lap.

"How would you feel, your best friend suddenly stops playing with you. Or stops talking to you. The one person who you care, that almost kept you sane, GONE. The only guy that saw who you really are" as Naruto looked to Tsunade. She stood there silent while Naruto nodded. Putting her in that postition, the Hokage let out a sigh trying to push something away from long ago. "I know what I did was risky but I couldn't just take it. I had to do, for the both of us" whispered Naruto.

"Alright I see what you are saying. Now I understand why her body was feeling the affects of a genjutsu. But just how long were you talking" asked Tsunade. Naruto cheeks turned a little pink "Naruto. So help me Kami if you did anything-"

"I only did what was necessary for her to forgive me and give me a chance" nervously waving his hands with a smile on his face. Tsunade sent him a glare making him gulp "We talked and she forgave me. She also wanted to show me more. But I turned her down" looking away blushing, Tsunade raised an eye.

"Right, unless she showed you something. But yet would Hinata do that unless you asked" replied Tsunade quietly while a small pervert smile appeared on her face.

"I don't want to answer that please don't make me" begged Naruto. Watching Tsunade walk towards Naruto he soon started to panic and place his arms up preparing for the strike. "We promised each other and we stand by it" not feeling any pain he opened his eye to see Tsunade standing in front of him with a smile. Letting out a breath of relief it soon was short lived with Tsunade slapping the back of his head.

"When she returns. We are going to have a chat on what she wants to do. Jiraiya is leaving today. Are you-" Tsunade stopped, feeling Naruto's killing intent in hearing Jiraiya name. Seeing he hasn't forgive him for leaving him behind in Konoha for the past twelve years. Jiraiya was also not happy what Minato and Kushina agreed to Jiraiya. It was difficult for Tsunade to tell Jiraiya he isn't Naruto's godfather anymore.

But Tsunade saw that Jiraiya took it much harder then she thought. Seeing that some shinobi around Konoha were killed by Minato and Kushina themselves, she thinks Jiraiya wanted to ask them for forgiveness. But after what Minato did and say, forgiveness is a long way for the gama sennin.

Hearing a knock from the door.

"Come in" answered Tsunade.

Walking in was no other Hiashi Hyuga head of the Hyuga clan.

"Good morning you two. I came by to speak to Naruto-san about-"

"Just between us. Call me Naruto, but in public I know you have to keep up the whole noble thing. Also sorry to interrupt you. Hinata-chan has been teaching me some of the stuff already, Hiashi-sama"

Both adults in the room turned to Naruto who looks back at them blinking. Tsunade soon started to smile while Hiashi grew a smirk. Seeing that Hinata has indeed been teaching Naruto, the clan head wonders what else was taught BUT. What else was spoken or told.

"Very well, Naruto. I came here to discuss about you and Hinata. IT seems you two have gotten very close in the short time but, I want to say return back to where you left off" stated Hiashi. Tsunade looked back to Hiashi wondering what Hinata said is true. With what the elders said but also that Naruto can challenge the Hyuga clan as well.

"This has nothing to do what your elders said? Because Hinata-chan told me. I wont play this game Hiashi. Hinata-chan wont play this game either. I want to be with Hinata-chan. If your clan or elders try to stop me or her. I will make the Uchiha massacre look like a band aid compare to what will happen to the Hyuga clan" stated Naruto. His eyes soon turned red with the Mangekyō sharingan then changed to the Rinnegan making the clan head nervous. The temperature in the room dropped at least fifty degrees with both adults seeing their last breath in front of them.

Even though Hiashi body composure didn't show it, deep down inside he knew that threat is real. He looked over to Tsunade who shows how nervous she is or maybe she is just cold but maybe what bothered Tsunade the most was Naruto's dark voice. She never heard Naruto to ever speak soo darkly.

"That's why I am here. I wish to make a betrothal contract with you but also draw a treaty between our clans. When down the future it would be show we are cousins but also allies" answered Hiashi.

Naruto thought about this for a moment and nodded.

"That's fine. But Hinata-chan will also have a say into the contract. She been teaching me this stuff and since she knows this she will be taking care of it but also teaching me more of it. I just wonder who else will be patriarch sister" asked Naruto.

"Indeed. But I have faith in Hinata's knowledge she would do fine in teaching you. I also have faith in her skills as a former heiress she would make a great house wife to you. But know this Naruto". Hiashi stopped and activated his byakugan while glaring at the blonde boy laying in the hospital bed. "You do anything to hurt her, I mean anything. Kyuubi, Mokuton, Rinnegan or not. There will be no place in Konoha or the world where you will hide from me" said Hiashi coldly.

Tsunade looked back and forth to see both males let out a smirk.

"Like wise" answered Naruto.

"How did I get myself into these things" muttered Tsunade.

"Here I thought you were use to it" chuckled Naruto.

LATER

Naruto sleeping peacefully in the bed and also alone in the room. He is unaware of the danger lurking in his room. He never sensed the person walking into his room holding a kunai with both hands. Even though the suppose person has the lowest amount of chakra. Lowering the chakra almost to civilian levels are easy while the person control on chakra is amazing.

"DIE" screamed Sakura. Stabbing the kunai into Naruto's chest. The kunai hit the bed while Naruto poofed. With the smoke happening a chair outside the room filled the bed instead of Naruto's blood. Then the door opened up revealing Shizune and Naruto. Shizune is shocked that Naruto used a substitution of a chair while she heard someone scream in his room. When she heard the scream she turned to Naruto's door and watched him appear in a poof of smoke in the last second saving him.

"Tsukuyomi" shouted Naruto.

After a second Sakura collapse on the ground shaking and crying.

"Why. Why did you kill me Sasuke-kun why" cried Sakura. Holding herself she shakes and closes her eyes and when she did. She saw Sasuke slamming his hand into her chest killing her with a chidori. Remembering the many different ways that Sasuke killed her. But the one that hurt the most to Sakura is Naruto being happy. Something she wanted with Sasuke but will never have.

Every time she walked around Konoha. Everyone said great things about Naruto and his clan. How just in a few short years his clan has become one of the most powerful in Konoha. But what destroyed Sakura even more is seeing the happiness in Naruto's face. With the children he has walking around Konoha and in his Hokage outfit on. Everyone around Konoha smiled and bowed to Naruto.

Sakura wanted to say hi but Hinata who looked beautiful and older pushed Sakura away. Thinking that Naruto would help her or defend her, instead he laughed at Sakura while praising Hinata. Watching the family leave with the children three more woman appear around Naruto while the children increase in size but also clan.

A clan that Sasuke would have but his chance is now gone. Instead Naruto has with powerful kekkei genkai's and not just that. Being Hokage along with it adding more power but also nobility.

"Please don't let Sasuke hurt me anymore" cried Sakura.

Naruto dropping on his knee and panting seeing he used too much chakra.

"Anbu take her to Ibiki NOW" ordered Shizune. Anbu appeared and picked up Sakura taking her away and when she saw Naruto she cried even more. She continued to cry into her knees.

"No. Please save me from Sasuke. He wants to kill me. Naruto please I can try to make you happy. I can give you children to help create your clan" cried Sakura. Begging and crying, Sakura watches Naruto disgusted look "Please give me chance" cried Sakura.

"NARUTO-KUN" screamed Hinata. Running towards him seeing him on his knee but also out of bed, she looks at Sakura and activates her byakugan. "What happen here". Naruto trying to get back on his feet but stumble against the wall.

AS things couldn't get any more worse, Tsunade walked out of one of the rooms. Hearing the screaming but also crying she wonders what Naruto did now.

"What on earth is going on here?" shouting, she turns to Shizune demanding answer. Seeing Naruto on his knee panting while Sakura is crying on the ground.

"SHE WHAT" screamed Hinata listening to what Naruto said. She turned to Sakura while the anbu is trying to take her away "GET BACK HERE". Hinata charges towards the anbu with killing intent aimed at Sakura.

"Hinata-chan stop please" coughed Naruto. Hinata stopped short almost slamming a juken strike to Sakura's heart almost killing her. "She isn't worth the time and I don't want to see you stain your hands with her blood. You are better then this". Hinata glaring at Sakura while Sakura looked over to Naruto's face seeing that happy face. That face of happiness he is giving to Hinata. The face of pure love and happiness that comes with it.

'I want it. I deserve it. Sasuke-kun left me all alone and wants to hurt me. I only did this so Naruto can like me. If I show him I can help him and take care of him. He will protect me, like he always did. He will be Hokage and that will protect me. He is going to protect everyone. I just need to show him I am better than Hinata. That I can be stronger than her' thought Sakura.

"'Than DO IT. Show him you are better than this third rate kunochi show him the top class kunochi you are" screamed the inner Sakura.

Hinata nodded and walked towards to Naruto and helped him towards the bed. As Sakura watches this she shakes her head seeing Hinata getting in the way of her life with Naruto now. Wanting that happiness she has. Sakura soon started to struggle making the anbu drop her onto the ground.

Tsunade calling for the anbu in charge of the floor wanting to know why Sakura was allowed to see Naruto. When she gave orders only herself, Shizune but also Hinata after she left the room with Hiashi early. With all the commotion, Kakashi appeared around the corner wondering what is going on. With the anbu trying to explain on what is going on.

"I was the one who said it was ok" replied Kakashi. Tsunade turned to the jonin while he lazily shrugs his shoulders "I didn't see the problem. I mean Naruto is still my student. So is Sakura" answered Kakashi. Turning to the anbu pointing to Sakura who is struggling from his shoulders.

"Very well Kakashi. Here is your student" dropping Sakura on the girl the anbu bowed and left in a swirl of leaves. Seeing that Kakashi will take control of his student. Tsunade sent a glare towards the lazy jonin who started to look nervous.

"I don't care if Naruto is still part of team seven. But right now he is in the hospital and I limited the people who can see him. Even if that means you or Sakura and even Jiraiya" gritted Tsunade.

Kakashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head thinking it wouldn't have been a problem. That Naruto would explain to Sakura to why he didn't bring Sasuke back and he really didn't mean what he said a few days ago.

"Oh brother. I will get someone to straighten this out" said Shizune leaving to get a Yamanka. Sakura for the past couple of days has been acting very weird but also with the genjutsu that Naruto used on her. What other problems will she face.

With Naruto

Hearing Tsunade but also Kakashi in the hall arguing, Naruto shakes his head while Hinata helped him back to bed.

"Thanks Hinata-chan" hugging Hinata, he cups her face. Staring at her eyes he moves in and kisses her on the lips while Hinata moves her hands all around Naruto's chest. Breaking from the kiss, Hinata lays her head on his chest and nuzzles him "IT seems someone still hasn't got enough from me" smirked Naruto.

"Its been nothing but torture for me. I can barely sleep. I need your touch. Your love. Especial your love the most at night" whispered Hinata. Having her hand on his chest she grabs onto it very tightly making Naruto chuckle. "Please don't make me wait any longer. I want it NOW" whispering a little higher. Even though the Hokage and jonin sensei is still arguing outside the room.

"I wont" hugged Naruto.

Hinata feeling his body close to hers cant help but feel blissful. Wanting to do more she takes a deep breath of Naruto's scent wanting him to take charge of her. To take her now to give her body to him. To make him happy but also a family. AS she opens her eyes she sees Sakura standing behind Naruto silently crying while charging.

"I SHOULD HAVE THIS" cried Sakura.

Hinata watching the kunai in her hand pushes Naruto out of the way.

Being slammed onto the ground, Naruto looks up to see Sakura stabbing Hinata in the chest. Watching Hinata cough out blood she turns to Naruto smiling.

"I don't want you to get hurt Naruto-kun. You are worth more than I am" smiled Hinata.

"HINATA-CHAN" screaming for her name. Naruto turned to Sakura while lifting his hand up "Shinra Tensei" watching her slam against the wall. Sakura dropped to the ground coughing but also smiling.

"Let me take care of you Naruto-kun" almost choking on her tears. "I can do better than her" cried Sakura while laying against the wall.

Soon the door slammed open with Tsunade rushed in and running towards Hinata.

"Shizune get in here" shouted Tsunade. Placing her hands on Hinata's chest trying to stop the bleeding "Dam it. She pierced her heart. She is losing too much blood. NURSES" screaming for help.

Naruto dropped next to Hinata watching her breathing slowing down.

"I can save her. Tsunade please move I can save her" cried Naruto.

Tsunade with her hands still glowing turned to Naruto wondering how he is going to save her. Seeing the nurses still haven't came and Hinata losing too much blood. Tsunade alone cant repair a heart or monitor her other symptoms at the same time. The most she would go to cardiac arrest or die from blood lost or trauma. Biting her lips seeing she has limited options.

"Fine. Do what you need to do. I will try my best over here" ordered Tsunade.

Naruto nodded.

"Kyuubi I need some help here please" muttered Naruto. Performing a few hand seals he clapped his hands and placed them on Hinata's chest.

"Naruto-kun don't you are too hurt" coughed Hinata. "I don't want you to get hurt anymore then you are" whispered Hinata.

"Shh I am going to save you. I wanted to tell you what I was going to do. But now I have no choice" leaning over to her neck. Naruto moves closer to Hinata's ear "I love you. AS I said you are going to be the first and the one going to help me the most" whispered Naruto. Taking a deep breath he bites down onto Hinata's neck.

Tsunade quickly took a step back and watched Naruto glow red. Looking at Hinata the wound on her chest is healing at a fast rate. Remembering what Naruto told her early. She watches Hinata throwing her arms around while Naruto is trying to keep her clam. Grabbing onto her feet. Tsunade holds her down while Naruto continue to pump more chakra.

"How much longer?" shouted Tsunade.

Naruto still biting on Hinata's neck took a deep breath and released her. Feeling Hinata relax on the floor a bit, Naruto pushes Hinata closer to her body and whispers in her ear.

"Naruto how much chakra did you give her?" asked Tsunade. Wishing to know what he whispered to Hinata she feels the girl relax more in his arms.

"Two maybe three tails worth. I mean their was allot of damage done to her heart. The chunin exams but also now this" whispered Naruto. Looking down seeing Hinata asleep in his arms he hears someone crying. Turning to Sakura he sent her a dark glare making her cry even more "Get out" hissed Naruto.

Kakashi walking in blinking after rubbing the back of his head where Tsunade slammed her hand.

"What happen here?" blinking and looking around.

Hinata let out a large gasp and started to move violently in Naruto's arms.

"Its ok. Its just a reaction from Kyuubi's chakra that's all" explained Naruto. Holding her closer to his body, he knows that Hinata's whole body must be on fire right now. Knowing her body needs to get use to the new chakra in her.

After a few seconds she soon stopped and started to breath normally.

"Naruto-kun it burns a bit. Why" moaned Hinata.

"Lets see why" Tsunade picking her up places her on the bed and scans her body. Looking over to Naruto she lets out a smile "It works. Her heart and everything else is heal. Her body is slowly adapting to your chakra but also Kyuubi's chakra with hers. It works Naruto". Shocked that this theory works she wonders the possibilites of medical ninjutsu with this.

Naruto can only nod on the ground but happy that Hinata is going to be fine.

"Kakashi get Sakura to Ibiki NOW" ordering the jonin. He blinked wondering what just happen. Doing as he is told to do. He picks up Sakura who soon started to struggle screaming for someone to protect her from Sasuke.

'Naruto. I don't know what happen to you. But you are a different person then you were before' thought Kakashi.

When Kakashi left the room with Sakura screaming and thrashing on his shoulder. Naruto laid on the bed with Hinata holding her close to his body.

"I assume there is more that you didn't tell me early before?" asked Tsunade.

"With the mate mark. We have a share link. Meaning she can talk to me in my mind or I can talk in hers. We cant be separated to often because it can lead to a mental break down or worse death" biting his lips, Naruto looks at Tsunade who is listening to this very carefully.

"That does poses a few problems. I assume the bond their must grow strong enough for this wont ever happen" asked Tsunade.

"Yes. Once we" stopping he looks at Hinata sleeping peacefully in his arms. Blushing a bit he turns to Tsunade whose mouth dropped open. "Consummate our bond".

"No. Out of the picture. You are too young. Is that one of the reasons why you and Kyuubi have been talking" replied Tsunade folding her arms thinking the subject is closed for the matters.

"Yes. Most foxes after they mark their mates they must consummate. I wanted to wait a little longer and not put any pressure on her. But with what just happen. I had to but its going to get much worse" said Naruto.

"Worse. How much worse can it get. I mean you have to have sex for this to work" stated Tsunade.

"Ok... how can I put this where you would understand in a medical term. Like dogs and foxes that go to heat. It's the same thing that a teenager hormones soon starts to active up. But ten times worse" explained Naruto. Tsunade blinked and looked to Hinata and then to Naruto. Thinking of the worse case scenario she winces thinking how is Hiashi going to take this.

"Perfect. That's all I need. Even though you want to revive your clan and she wants to help. I cant help feel this was all planned by Kami. Punishing me when I didn't listen to my family about stuff like this " grabbing the bridge of her nose. Tsunade let out a long sigh wondering how this will play out. But on the other hand she can watch out for Naruto in case something bad happens.

"Sorry. But we were trying to fix this issue and if we don't consummate our bond within a week to two. Things are going to be very rough for the both of us real soon"replied Naruto. Pointing to Hinata's neck. Tsunade sees a tattoo of a male kitsune paw, while Naruto pulls down on his hospital gown showing a female fox paw on his neck.

"Why do I get the feeling your clan is going to give me the most trouble while I am Hokage" cried Tsunade.

"Hey wait a minute. Aren't our clans cousins?" whined Naruto.

"Don't remind me gaki" teased Tsunade.

NEXT DAY Hokage Tower

"WHAT" roared Hiashi.

Tsunade had to admit, Hiashi took it very well like any other father would if he found out that his eldest daughter needs to have sex to keep herself fine. He just blinked after Tsunade finished explaining on what happen at the hospital and to what Naruto did. Finding out what happen to Hinata and why she didn't come home.

"So what do you want to do next?" asked Tsunade.

Hiashi stood there thinking on what Tsunade said. Turning to Shizune who is in the room, she pushes the report that Ibiki gave in early.

"So this cant be avoidable or delayed for a few years?" asked Hiashi, practically his voice begged Tsunade for a second opinion. Thinking of what kind of father would allow his eldest to do this. Even though the boy lineage is great and will make the Hyuga clan even greater. He is a kage's son. A Heir to a clan but also a nation that was integrated with the land of fire. But also have a few powerful but also rare kekkei genkai's.

"No. I was thinking just summoning a Shinto priest or priestess and have those two married off already. Naruto wanted to take Hinata to Yuki No Kuni while princess Koyuki probably wont have any problem having them there" explained Tsunade. Wondering how Naruto convinced her but also it was Hinata's reaction that made Tsunade smile the most.

With what Naruto said she already sent a message to Koyuki hoping she said yes. Hiashi on the other hand is standing in front of Tsunade lost with words or his mind just went blank for the first time in years. Who would allow a boy to deflower his own daughter in another nation or a Daimyo's home.

"So I was thinking paying half for the wedding since Naruto is piratically the only family I got left" said Tsunade. Waiting for the father in law to say something she turns to Shizune who shrugs her shoulder. "You know this might be a good time for Naruto and Hinata to have a child" thinking out loudly. Tsunade watches Hiashi flinch seeing that snapped him out of it.

"NO. She is too young" standing his ground both kunochi's giggle and shake their heads at the clan head.

"Its going to happen and if they are going to the Land of Snow. Naruto is going to keep her warm all night" giggle Shizune.

Hiashi mouth dropped onto the ground while thinking on what just happen. Turning to Tsunade she shrugged her shoulders seeing she has some say in the matter. But with Naruto already being in the CRA. He choose Hinata to be his first wife while she is teaching him the basics of the clan affairs. Thinking of the meeting they had almost a week ago after the whole incident.

The civilian council practically try to push a few girls they knew really well. But that all went down after Tsunade refused that Naruto has a say in the matter. With the elders already in trouble with Naruto but also with Tsunade. They backed Tsunade as much they could seeing that most of the shinobi forces but also civilians in Konoha lost great faith in them.

"So what is your answer?" asked Tsunade.

Hiashi sighs and looks to the hokage but a smirk appeared on his face.

"I do have some say in the matter but. I guess its the best for Hinata but also for him. Besides having a Senju in the family wouldn't hurt much" chuckled, Hiashi. Tsunade blinked at him wondering what he means. Watching the clan head point at Tsunade, her eyes widen seeing that Naruto is going to have a child with Hinata meaning the Hyuga clan will have some roots in the Senju.

"I need a drink" groaned Tsunade.

Hospital

Naruto laying in bed looked over to Hinata sleeping on his chest. Getting the kage bunshin memory he smiles seeing the clone successful manipulate Tsunade but also Hiashi. Happy that they didnt find the small opening in the ceiling he uses. Everything is going well.

'This all happen because of Danzo making a mistake to reveal his sharingan to me. But I also saw the_ other_ sharingans on his arm. Copying the abilities isnt hard. But I am still shaky on what they do. Oh well I got to focus getting Hinata pregnant. With her being pregnant its the first step of the Uzumaki clan being reborn. I just wonder who is going to be the next girl or woman I have to convince to have a kid with me' thought Naruto.

Hearing a moan coming from Hinata. He gently moves his hand over her chest and rubs her stomach.

"Soon Naruto-kun"

"Yes very soon, Hinata-hime" kissing her on the top of the head. Naruto smiles seeing this day didn't go bad as he thought. Sakura gave him a opportunity to test the 'Kotoamatsukami'. Using it on Tsunade and Hiashi he finds it interesting how a sharingan has this ability. Shrugging his shoulders he wonders what is next for him.

And CUT

Now onto something. We all know I gave Naruto's manygeko to copy others. Now with Danzo arm having other sharingans. I want some reviews of some sharingan abilities that some people can think of.

I already came up with one. "A sharingan that will erase the person memories and also implant fake memories making them think they are real"

Now I want to see the reviewers to come up with a few.

Anything goes and I will see if its worth to use or not and you will get the credit in the next chapter.

now to the reviews castrjoa001 2/26/13 . chapter 2

This story is good I think for narutos harem he should get girls his age u know without sex experiences cause if he chooses people with experience he will probably favor them more I think ino and tenten would be good it would probably take him a while to break tenten cause she is a independent kind of girl.

I agree what you say. Tenten hmmm sounds like a possibility that I will use. I will take some of this and use it.

imsabbel2/13/13 . chapter 1

Just a warning to any reasonable reader: Stay away from all the crap this author posts. Most of the other reviews and favs is just his clique of sociopathic 12 year old fans wanking over the thought of how cool it would be to be evil (Maybe daddy would even increase the X-box allowance if they were so da4444rkk like ev!l Naruto in this steaming piles of shit)

Hmm to answer your question not all my stories are like this BUT also their are a few stories out there like a 12 yr old naruto who uses a jutsu to make some girls do stuff but also change them. Great story not going to name it but great lemon fill stories.

Lightningblade49 2/13/13 . chapter 2

With The power Naruto Displayed he doesn't need to be coddled by Jiraya, I enjoyed the moment inTsukiyomi and Ko being Tennis ball to Susanoo.

Jiraiya I am going to change a bit and yea I was watching the prince of tennis that's how I got the idea.

Dragonstorm545 2/10/13 . chapter 2

Great stuff, I want to know who is in the harem. I know one thing is Sakura isnt in it but her mother would try to get her in it, god this way people hate the Haruno clan.

Harem Good question. Well so far Hinata, Kureani and Anko as more older females. Around Hinata's age. Tenten , Temari. I was thinking and if any authors want to. I am going to Add _**Samui**_ from Kumo as a Retainer.

Rixxell Stryfe :Hmm Karin that may be a possbilty.

ranneal 2/9/13 . chapter 1

I won't be reading any of your stories...your focus on harems for Naruto turns a wonderful character into an absolutely filthy pervert. Also, the torture of women is sick stuff to include in your summary.  
A big part of the attraction to NaruHina and Naruto in general is the good decent moral values that Kishi gives them. Reading NaruHina is fun, exciting, and romantic. I think reading what you have written would give rise to the opposite of these emotions.  
You must have written a good story at one time because you are in my follows...I will change that.

Hmmm ok im sorry to hear that. I only have tow stories that are harems which I kind of left it out in the dark. Early project but if u feel that way its ok.

SinOfDisaster2/9/13 . chapter 1

ehhh I like the dark stories a lot. Just need to remember to keep to the Grey Line. You can have a White(Good) Naruto or you can have a Black(Bad) Naruto but to keep it a Grey(Neutral) you can't have him go off the deepend and start slaughtering everyone that is in his way to do this is to end team 7 just to make sakura suffer more and kakashi. Will be funny as hell once Sasuke kills Itachi the entire Uchiha bloodline will be officially wiped out gotta love Irony.

You do bring out a good point and I will take note of that. Trust me next chapter its going to be a mature kunochi who is going to be picked next.


	4. Uzumaki Hinata

Konoha One week Later Hokage tower Morning

Since the incident with Sakura. Tsunade had a long talk with the clan heads on removing the civilian council from any meetings that held by any shinobi affairs. To say her advisers gave no argument there. But the clan heads wanting to change the academy education system around once and for all. Seeing that all the rookies that gradated from Naruto's class came from clans.

All but one civilian girl who nearly killed her former teammate but assaulted a comrade attempted to kill her in the process.

Now this is where Sakura is being trialed. All eyes are on her while she is looking at the civilian council for support. While her mother looking down seeing everything she did went to waste. Sasuke's defection played a role but the biggest role was Naruto.

The son of the Yondaime. Heir to a whole Nation next in line as Daimyo but also. Three rare kekkei's genkai's that must be passed down.

"Sakura Haruno" called Tsunade. Watching the genin stand and giving her a sad look, Tsunade can't help but shake her head seeing the mess she created. "It is here that the shinobi council reached a decision". Turning to the clan heads, Tsume stood up and passed a scroll to Tsunade making her nod.

Inoichi and Shikuka didn't want the shinobi experience to go to waste but seeing how mentally unstable she is they had no choice but to agree on the decision hoping she would have a decent life.

"Your rank of genin is removed. Your chakra is to be sealed up. You cannot use any form of ninjutsu, in doing so the punishment will vary by what rank jutsu you try to do. Anything above B rank will mean DEATH" carried out Tsunade. The civilian council all turn to Sakiri who clasp her hands over her mouth to hear the punishment.

Sakura stood there shaking to hear her sentence being carried out. Seeing that her shinobi career is over she will become a civilian like her mother for the rest of her life.

"But also" added Tsunade taking a deep breath. Seeing what she tried to do with Hinata but also telling Naruto what she can offer. "This is something I don't want to do, but seeing what you tried to do to Naruto but also Hinata it's a fitting punishment. A seal will be placed on you to prevent you from having any children. They thought the sentence we were going to give to you was too lenient. While Naruto and Hinata wanted this to happen" said Tsunade sadly.

She sighs and can't blame Naruto or Hinata for wanting this on Sakura. Seeing that her mother was trying to put her and Sasuke together. But since Sasuke's defection and Naruto's lineage made public Naruto became the new piece of meat while he made it clear to others he will choose.

"You can't!" scream Sakiri. Standing up trying to defend her daughter so she can have any children to be used for future marriages "Please Hokage-sama you can't deny my daughter a child or a family" trying to plead with the Hokage. The shinobi council has mixed feelings while Hiashi sent a glare towards the Haruno family.

"Deny?" snorting at them. "She was trying to kill my daughter and deny her happiness but also Naruto's as well. You were trying to deny the boy of ever having a family. You also tried to deny me of grandchildren. Who are you to say her rights to a family are more important than anyone else?" shouted Hiashi. It's rare for the Hyuga clan head to lose his cool. Many would think he doesn't care but to see him yelling and standing up talking of denial.

"Enough" said Tsunade softly. "I brought this up to Naruto and Hinata" taking a deep breath. Everyone turned to Tsunade wondering what they agreed. "She will have some eggs frozen in case she wants to have a child with whatever husband she finds in her life" said Tsunade. Sakura sighs in relief hoping Naruto will protect her against Sasuke.

Seeing herself being killed many different ways but also how Sasuke never cared for her. She watched Naruto battle Sasuke and protecting Konoha keeping the village safe.

"You might have to take a lot of eggs. Knowing the mother she is going to choose a lot of guys" muttered Tsume. The clan heads try to suppress the chuckle in their throats. While some of the male civilian councilmen coughed knowing how true that was. Sakiri glared at the Inuzuka clan head for that pun.

"Before the meeting ends, Sakura will have some sessions with the Yamanaka to deal with her trauma. Meeting adjourned, I've got to pack" looking over to the Homura and Koharu. "Also the clan heads will be watching you minus Hiashi. So if that traitor Danzo appears and you are caught talking to him. DEATH" hissed Tsunade.

The elders from Konoha kept a straight face while the clan heads got up themselves watching the elders. The civilian council gasped to hear this while Sakiri watched what she feared the most. The civilians of Konoha have no say in any shinobi affairs but also shinobi lives as well. Seeing that her daughter is a prime example she is going to use this to prove to Konoha.

'They need us, the Civilian council. They're just too stupid to see it.'

* * *

Hyuga compound

Everyone is talking about Hinata leaving with her father to go to Land of Snow. Kurenai was in her room helping her pack while Shizune is talking to her about a few things making her blush.

"You know you don't need to go through it at first. I mean from what I spoke to Naruto he is going to let you choose" said Shizune. "But" Since the incident with Sakura, Naruto has been asking Shizune some questions since he is embarrassed to ask Tsunade. The young raven hair girl has no problem answering Naruto seeing he wants Hinata to choose.

"Thank you lady Shizune. But since the incident lately we had some very close calls at night" blushed Hinata. Touching her neck where the mate mark is, Kurenai giggles remembers walking in on the two when they were making out very heavily while Hinata didn't have any pants on.

With almost everything packed in the scroll she grabbed the extra fertility pills that Naruto managed to convince Shizune to get for Hinata to take. Grabbing some extra clothes she looks at the underwear and bras.

"You really think you are going to need a weeks worth?" question Shizune with a giggle. Hinata nods and throws the extra clothing in the drawer making Shizune giggle. "Well we should get ready to leave" smiled Shizune.

Hinata nods but sees Kurenai's downcasted look. Wondering what is wrong, even Shizune notices her depressed demeanor for the past few days. In fact after a few days of the retrieval mission Kurenai and Asuma has been getting into many arguments lately.

"Sorry. It's just lately Asuma has been acting very odd" sighed Kurenai frowning. "I want to give him the benefit of the doubt but after all the years we've known each other I don't want it to all go to waste." Shizune rolls her eyes while Hinata gave a deep nod knowing how true that is. "I guess you guys heard about the rumors but also the scene he made?" said Kurenai nervously.

"Heard about it Kurenai-sensei?" repeated Hinata shaking her head in disappointment. "I mean he literally belittled you and made fun of you. Even if he was drunk he should have never said those things". Frowning at her sensei she gives her a tight hug making Kurenai smile bit for the moral support. "You were trying to help him and he said all that to you". Wondering why Asuma would say all those hurtful things. But also cause a huge scene between the two in front of many shinobi's no less.

"I heard" replied Shizune angrily. "To say that to you of all people. You two have known each other for years and all he thinks of you is some girl to enjoy and pass the time with" replied Shizune. Folding her arms angry to hear Asuma think of Kurenai like that. As Sasuke thinks of Sakura being annoying but there's a difference between the kunoichi's.

Kurenai trains hard for herself trying to prove a kunochi can be as strong as a man. Sakura just thought of training as an excuse to be around Sasuke.

"Well I know for a fact Naruto told me he wants to do behind closed doors but also a third person to help us with any problems we have in the future. He was walking by that night and heard what happened" replied Hinata. Shizune nodded pointing out that she and Naruto went for a short walk and ended around the area where a large crowd happened to be.

"Yes. It was sweet of Naruto to break up the fight but also thank you Shizune for taking me home. I was a wreck after he said all that to me. But also how he embarrassed me in front of everyone" said Kurenai shaking her head. "I also need to thank Naruto for defending me since everyone was talking about what Asuma said" muttered Kurenai.

"Yes. Naruto told me and he sent a chunin to the hospital angry that he wanted to try that same trick Asuma uses on you" muttered Hinata angrily. Kurenai winced wondering what else did Asuma say about their hidden relationship. Thinking they would bring out slowly instead Asuma blew it out in proportion making Kurenai look like a needy woman but also damaging her reputation.

"I don't think I can show my face in Konoha ever again. Not the shinobi side at least" sighs Kurenai. Hearing a knock they watched Hinata open the door and hug Naruto tightly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt any girl talk" yawned Naruto. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he noticed the kunoichi's all shaking their heads. "So are we ready to go? I can't wait to relax a bit and have some decent food besides that hospital crap. Bleh" imitated Naruto. Getting a few giggles from Hinata but also Kurenai she covers her mouth.

"Sorry. But lately I need a good laugh" replied Kurenai. Naruto hearing this snaps his fingers and walks towards the window. Pointing outside to the pond where Hinata has a great view. Everyone blinks and wonders what he is going to do. As the three females blink and watch the pond.

"YO!" screamed Naruto from the window. Two shinobi hearing Naruto shout look around but what they should have paid attention was Gamakichi and Gamatatsu emerging from the water and water gunning the shinobi from behind soaking them.

"AHH!" shouted the shinobi. Feeling the cold water hit their warm bodies they look around trying to find the culprit. Seeing no one they got blasted with water in the front sending them face first into the pond.

"Hhaahahha"

"Ahaeheheh"

"Heheeahahah"

"Ahheeehhh"

Laughter is heard inside Hinata's room. Kurenai and Hinata are holding their sides from laughter seeing the scene with Shizune is giggling to herself. Naruto is leaning against the wall laughing.

"Thank you Naruto. I needed that" smile Kurenai. Naruto smiled and grabbed Hinata's hand and kissed her forehead. "So have you two thought of any wedding vows?" asked Kurenai. Naruto nodded thinking of a few while Hinata blushed a deep red.

"Yeah, I thought of a few. But these pesky civilian councilmen are pushing their daughters in my face. In one case they literally pushed their daughter to me. I'm telling you I won't be responsible if I someday bury them alive with the gasket" folding his arms and letting out a huff from his chest. Hinata giggles and kisses his nose making it wiggle.

"You two are too much" smile Kurenai looking at Naruto he gives her a warm smile while Shizune snaps her fingers remembering something. As Shizune leaves, Naruto turns to Hinata smiling who gives him a deep nod. "So what are your plans after the wedding?" asked Kurenai. Wondering if Hinata will be taken out of Team Eight for the time being.

Since what happen to Sakura and Naruto now with no team she wonders if the Hokage will allow Naruto to be on the team with her for a short period of time. Hinata blushing pokes her fingers together making Kurenai raise an eyebrow. Seeing she still hasn't figured it out Hinata places her hand over her stomach shocking Kurenai.

"Are you serious?" gasped Kurenai.

"We really don't have much choice now" replied Naruto with a sigh. Holding Hinata in his arms "I practically healed her heart and the rest of the damage since the chunin exams. I mean you walked in on us making out. Baachan told you what happened" explained Naruto. Kurenai nods knowing the issue between the mate mark. But seeing that Naruto used it to save Hinata's life and they must consummate their union.

Hiashi for one was trying to push it back a few years but also with the CRA placed on Naruto. It's a good way to keep some girls away from him whom he doesn't desire.

"Well I wish you the best of luck. Hinata if you need anything just ask" smile Kurenai. Hinata nods thanking Kurenai.

"Don't you also forget us Kurenai. I mean I still owe you as well" smile Naruto. Seeing her confused face, Naruto wonders if she remembers "The ointment that Hinata gave me during the chunin exams. Well if you never convinced me to take it I might never have talked to Hinata-chan" replied Naruto. Kurenai stood there shocked while Naruto smiles at her.

"It was nothing. I was looking out for Hinata but in the end you two found each other" smile Kurenai. Letting out a sigh she looks at Naruto and Hinata holding each other. 'I'm jealous of those two' thought Kurenai. Taking a deep breath trying to push her feelings aside. They heard a knock "Who is it?"

"It's Jiraiya. Can I talk to Naruto please?"

Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow wondering what is going on? Thinking he left already since he declined his training trip to make him his full apprentice for the time being.

"Wonder what he wants now" muttered Naruto. Giving Hinata a kiss on the lips he looks at Kurenai smiling at her making her blush a bit.

'Get a grip Kurenai. He's what twelve years old and on top of it your student had this crush on him since the academy' thought Kurenai. Watching Naruto leave she turns to Hinata giving her a smile. 'But yet I can't help feeling happy when he is around me' smile Kurenai. Seeing Hinata's happy face Kurenai can only wish to have it as well.

* * *

With Naruto

"What's on your mind? I thought you would be in Suna right now." question Naruto. When they reached the pond, Naruto looks up to the window seeing Hinata talking to Kurenai.

"Been thinking over what Tsunade told me" looking over the water. They watch the koi fish swim around in the pond. "I wanted to say sorry. I know I have a long way-"

"Why?" interrupted Naruto. Getting Jiraiya's attention he looks at Naruto with a sigh "I mean I understand about the spy network. I mean yeah it's important to know what is going on. After Kyuubi's attack you were needed, but _I_ needed you the most. The village needed to show the other villages we aren't going to let them push us around. But yet I was the one pushed around the most, and you could have stopped that. But you didn't." taking a deep breath.

Jiraiya looked down knowing what Naruto says is true. With Kyuubi's attack, Konoha was in bad shape and Jiraiya fed false information around their enemies making them twice to set up a attack on Konoha. But also Naruto who needed someone since the start never got it but also suffered much more than anyone in Konoha.

"I really don't know what to say. I assumed Sensei was taking care of everything but I should have at least checked on you first. Sent you a card or a summons to let you know. But I didn't and it was wrong of me making you think no one wanted you" replied Jiraiya. Taking a deep breath he shakes his head knowing the mistake he made. "After Minato died I thought it was a bad dream. But hearing you were born I had to make sure Iwa spies didn't learn about you or connect the dots. But also Kumo as well since Kushina and now Hinata had trouble with Kumo in the past" answered Jiraiya.

Naruto listened to Jiraiya and sighs wondering why is he here now of all times. But also knowing he can't allow him to be in his personal business to much he knows Jiraiya isn't a fool like some others are. But his reasons for not being there for Naruto is gullible. Even with everything he knows he has to trust Jiraiya on a few things.

"I'm sorry" apologized Naruto. Jiraiya hearing this took a double take looking at Naruto. "I guess I was angry but still am. I just wished you were around when I was younger. Maybe none of this crap would have happened. But yet again I wouldn't have been able to mark Hinata. So some good did come out of it" laugh Naruto. "But you still have a long way until I call you godfather, Ero-sennin" smirk Naruto.

"Fine brat" smirk Jiraiya. Letting out a sigh he knows the road ahead for him is going to be long. "So anything you got planned?" asked Jiraiya. Taking a pen and note pad out, Naruto got a anime tick mark.

"Why don't you come with us? I'll even tell Baachan to give you a chance to dance or take her gambling. I'll even give you Gama-chan. Just don't use your stupid kabuki dance moves" pleaded Naruto. Jiraiya gasped, pretending to be offended. Thinking his frog dance isn't stupid but yet he wouldn't mind to have a dance with Tsunade. Or to also go gambling with Tsunade as well at one of the casinos at Yuki no Kuni.

"Deal" chuckle Jiraiya.

* * *

LATER

With everyone ready to go, Tsunade wonders how they are going to arrive at Yuki no Kuni. Seeing Naruto talking to Kakashi and Hinata talking to Kurenai about a few things. She sees Jiraiya talking to Hiashi. 'At least those two started to make up. I would hate to see a rift between them' thought Tsunade.

"Alright" shouted Naruto. Getting everyone's attention, Kakashi thinks Naruto is nuts to try this but yet. "We will be leaving in a few moments. Kurama and I... well mostly Kurama has been working on this" closing his eyes he takes a deep breath and activates his eternal Mangekyō Sharingan "Kamui" said Naruto.

Everyone soon started to get pulled into, Naruto's sharingan eyes. As everyone disappears, Naruto also disappears leaving with Kakashi who is slowly being pulled in as well. 'Naruto you were right. But to copy my sharingan ability while I only tried it once. Makes me wonder what you know?' thought Kakashi.

* * *

Yuki no Kuni Land of Snow

Now when Koyuki got the scroll from Tsunade asking if Naruto can have his wedding there. She agreed but also wonders why Naruto is getting married at such a young age. She saw them a few months ago after their mission from the Land of Snow ending.

"So do we have any idea when they are going-?" stopping Koyuki notices something in the corner of her eye. Soon a few figures started to take shape making her take a step back. The guards quickly ran to her side as she watches she notices something yellow coming into view.

"Ahh" shouted Naruto. Landing on his stomach he slowly sits up and notices he landed right inside the palace. "Well I guess it worked" looking around "Oi. Hi Koyuki sorry to drop in like this. I still haven't master the argh".

Everyone landed on Naruto seeing he was ground zero. Koyuki blinks wondering how Naruto of all people and everyone else manage to get into her throne room so easily.

"A little help please" whined Naruto. Jiraiya getting up chuckled and lifted Tsunade off of him and gives him a hand. "Oh man what landed on me? It felt like a ton of-" stopping he shivered feeling the killing intent coming from Tsunade but also Kurenai and Hinata who landed on him. "Never mind" squeak Naruto but also whimpered.

"I still want to know how you managed to pull that off Naruto" giggle Koyuki. Soon everyone started to talk while the guards all wondering how he did it. "So mind telling me what is going on?" asked Koyuki. Naruto shrugs his shoulders as he was about to speak he quickly turned his head into the opposite direction and started to growl.

Everyone wonders where did that come from. Jiraiya and Tsunade never saw Naruto act like this or even growl at someone.

"Naruto-kun. You feel that too?" whispered Hinata. Feeling something odd in the area, she activates her byakugan and looks ahead to see the person causing the problem. "There is another jinchūriki here in Yuki no Kuni!" spoke Hinata. Tsunade hearing this turns to Koyuki who looks confused wondering what she means.

"We will explain it. You two should check it, Kurenai go with them" ordered Tsunade. All three nods while both females quickly hold themselves feeling the cold air hit them. Naruto chuckled holding Hinata pressing his body against his keeping her warm. Kurenai is blowing into her hands but stops feeling Naruto's warm hands on them.

"Thank you" smiled Kurenai.

* * *

With Naruto.

With all three walking down to town. Naruto stopped at a small shop buying some heavy coats for the females. Seeing they didn't pack a much heavier winter coat. Naruto is using his chakra to keep him warm. Something that he learned from Kurama that only someone with very high chakra reserves can use this little trick easily.

"There" whispered Naruto. Pointing to the shinobi they noticed the symbol to be "Kumo? Why are they here in Yuki no Kuni? But also around this time of the year?" question Naruto. Hinata stood very close to Naruto while Kurenai also wonders the same. But what caught Naruto's eye the most "Her. The blonde. She is the container of Nibi" whispered Naruto.

"You sure?" asked Kurenai. Naruto gives a deep nod while Hinata's byakugan nods seeing the red chakra in her system. "Alright let's head back to the castle and tell Baachan about this" as the three were about to leave. Naruto got in front of the two and quickly slammed his hands on the ground creating a wooden wall protecting them from the shuriken.

"Susanoo" muttered Naruto. A large red chakra beast with a single horn on top of its head. With a sword on his right and a shield but also a bow made into his left arm rose behind the wooden wall. "You've got some nerve attacking us" shouted Naruto. Slamming Susanoo on the ground making a crater. The person who threw the shuriken jumped back.

"That's funny. At least I wasn't spying on Yugito, unlike you three" shouted the Kumo nin. Soon a boy with white hair and a girl with blonde hair jump next to the girl with red hair. Naruto with Susanoo looks around and shakes his head towards Kurenai from moving. With Susanoo on he moves his sights towards the blonde woman wearing all black.

"ENOUGH NARUTO!" shouted Jiraiya. Landing on the ground with some of the castle guards he narrows his sights towards the Kumo team. Wondering why they are here of all places. He looks at Naruto refusing to drop Susanoo around him what so ever.

"She attacked us first" replied Naruto. Soon Susanoo started to move towards the Kumo genin as it was about to attack. Naruto stopping turns to Yugito who is flaring Nibi's chakra.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Koyuki. Appearing with Tsunade and more castle guards she turns to the Kumo shinobi. "Tell me Kumo shinobi why are you in my country without my permission? Or without notifying my samurai?" The Kumo genin flinched to hear this while Yugito rolls her eyes. Looking over to the woman that appeared with her.

'That's the Hokage. That means...' Slowly moving to Naruto and than to Jiraiya she curses underneath her breath seeing they came to Yuki no Kuni at a bad time. "We came here hoping to establish a treaty with your nation and Kumo" answered Yugito. Turning to Naruto his Susanoo ended but he flared Kyuubi's chakra making the Kumo genin freeze.

**"Yugito, that's Kyuubi's chakra. Don't start a fight with him. The way he just flared his chakra means he isn't playing"** muttered Nibi. Yugito swallowed hard to hear what her biju told her. Seeing Naruto stand in front of a Hyuga girl but also a kunochi. She wonders what is going on and why is the Hokage but also her former teammate here in Yuki.

"A peace treaty?" said Koyuki, not convinced. Turning to the genins seeing there nervous glances she turns to Naruto who has one hand towards Hinata keeping her back with Kurenai. "Is something wrong Naruto?"

Hinata flinched while Hiashi appears while clearing his throat. Getting the Kumo shinobi's attention Yugito flinched to see who it is. Turning to Hinata she clicks her teeth together knowing who the girl is.

"No. I'm just making sure they don't attempt another kidnapping on Hinata-chan. This time there won't be a third time. But I'm itching for some payback for the kidnapping attempt on my mother all those years ago" smirk Naruto. "But getting some blood from them won't be bad. Since that attempt on Hinata-chan during the invasion during the chunin exams" said Naruto. Flaring more of Kyuubi's chakra the Kumo genins soon started to have some hard time breathing.

Yugito took a deep breath trying to keep calm. Wondering what he means, she never heard any reports about any Kumo nin trying to kidnap a Hyuga and if anyone did try most likely they were trying to get what Kumo failed in getting all those years ago.

"Kidnapping?" gasped Koyuki. Seeing Tsunade nod while Hiashi activates his byakugan glaring at the Kumo shinobi. "I see. Very well. You have two days to leave Yuki no Kuni. If you don't I will hire the team from Konoha to make you leave" expressed Koyuki. Yugito hearing this turns to the Hokage but also to Naruto.

"Can you at least take a look on the treaty we have?" asked Yugito. Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes wondering if the treaty has anything about the chakra armor being traded with Kumo. "I'm not at liberty to say anything" answered Yugito. Taking a deep breath and looking at Koyuki she sees the actress narrow her eyes towards the Kumo group.

"I've heard enough. If you truly had peaceful intentions you wouldn't be trying to sneak your way to me. You would have had the patience to send a message first then wait for an invitation, not invite yourself and make me hear you out. Go back and tell your kage to never send his shinobi here, ever. If he does the Lightning Daimyo won't be happy with a next movie I will do" Koyuki turns to her samurai escorting them back to there hotel room. "Come, we have much preparations for the party".

Naruto nods but wonders what Koyuki means about a next movie. Turning to Tsunade she smirks while everyone soon started to get ready for the wedding.

"Yugito-sensei, I don't understand how they got here so quick?" whispered Karui. Yugito nods but also stops to hear some people talk about Naruto making her realize who he is.

"We will talk later" replied Yugito.

* * *

Next Day

Naruto walked around the castle and let out a yawn. Seeing it was already half past ten he and Hinata aren't doing so well. Even though she isn't too far from him the night times haven't been easy for the two. Walking into the kitchen taking some juice he doesn't want to sit with everyone seeing they already had breakfast.

But also the long night and choosing of colors. As he continues to walk he bumps into someone "Sorry" yawning and rubbing his eyes. He blinks to see Kurenai. "Morning sensei. Is everything ok?" wondering why she is walking the castle by herself. Naruto has wasted allot of chakra to make Asuma say all those hurtful things.

"Just tired. A lot to think about" replied Kurenai. Naruto gives her a nod knowing how true that is. "Naruto, yesterday with the Kumo shinobi, why did you prevent me from moving?" question Kurenai.

"To be honest I was scared if Hinata got hurt but also you. I mean Hinata would be devastated if something happened to you but I would also be devastated if you got hurt as well. I mean besides Tsunade-baachan and Shizune. You're probably the only older kunoichi that's ever been kind to me. So in a way thank you" smile Naruto.

"That is sweet of you Naruto. Thank you" Kurenai hearing this blushes not knowing why she is acting like this. With the two walking towards the garden seeing the light snow covering it. "Beautiful".

Naruto nods happy that Koyuki took his advice to let some snow fall in the garden giving it a winter wonder land. Slowly looking at the trees with lightly snow covered branches. The flowers themselves are snow covered BUT yet you can see the color.

"I hope Hinata likes it" question Naruto. Kurenai giggles knowing Hinata would love the garden, seeing some chairs for some people to sit. Kurenai can't help but feel jealous of Hinata. "Is something wrong?" asked Naruto. Seeing Kurenai's body composure change he let out a smirk.

"What makes you think there is anything wrong?" asked Kurenai. Wondering how Naruto sensed it from her but also how everything been going for the past few days maybe into a week. Since the whole Asuma incident she has seen a different side of Naruto she thought only a grown man would have.

"Kurenai-sensei you shouldn't lie to me. Kurama gave me his ability to sense negative emotions. I sense jealousy from you. But also a deep pain. Do you want to talk about it?" asked Naruto. Taking her hand, Kurenai took a step back breaking from Naruto's hand making him confuse.

"Yes. I am jealous of Hinata. Look at her. Look at all this?" spinning around she sees everything in the room. As she stops she gives Naruto a harden look but also loving. She doesn't know why but as she sees Naruto she sees the gentleman but also loving part. A man who would do everything to protect his family but also achieve his dream.

Ambition. Overprotective. Loving. But as Kurenai looks at Naruto but also studies him. She can't help but sense a deep hate. A great darkness that would kill anyone who gets in his away. A part of him wanting what's his. Pride.

"Sooner or later everyone gets what they want. Sometimes some people just have to wait a bit longer than others. I know things aren't easy for you. Hinata asked me for you to come because she didn't want you to stay in Konoha fearing you might do something you would regret" replied Naruto. Kurenai rolls her eyes and soon started to walk towards a tree. "I would also regret if something would happen to you".

"What do you mean?" said Kurenai. Holding herself she took a deep breath telling herself she won't cry. But in truth here she is. A grown woman talking to a twelve year old who seems to know everything that is going on with her life. But also jealous of Hinata having a life she always wanted. Powerful clan and family. Rich, highly respected but also recognized by many people.

"What I mean is I look to you as a precious person. Hinata looks to you as a older sister. I would hate to see someone very close to Hinata leave this world making her devastated" explain Naruto. Taking a deep breath he looks over to the door "I'll see you later Kurenai-chan". With him leaving the room, Kurenai can't help but watch him.

"See you later Naruto-kun" replied Kurenai.

* * *

WEDDING Night

"So how many kids do you think she is going to have with Naruto" chuckled Jiraiya. Kakashi hearing this turns to Shizune rolling her eyes but she smiles holding up both hands up. But with another hand opening and closing. "Fifteen?" said Jiraiya raising an eyebrow.

"I would think so. I mean she accidentally cut her finger on a scroll. After only a moment it healed" explained Shizune. Kakashi hearing this nods thinking back the mission to Nami. Explaining what Naruto did, Jiraiya can't help but wonder if the number Shizune gave will be true.

"Well. Whatever the reason may be, Naruto truly loves Hinata. I wished I was there to stop all that from happening to him before" replied Jiraiya. Thinking back of the conservation they have before they left. If Jiraiya was in Konoha when Naruto showed cases of the Rinnegan but also Mokuton. His life would have been much different.

"Here they come" whispered Jiraiya. With the jonins getting up and each of them taking sides. Koyuki in the middle with a tall podium watches Naruto and Hinata walking together.

Naruto wearing a black yukata with orange on the side while Hinata is wearing a black yukata with purple on the side. When they reached the podium the male shinobi stood on Naruto's side. Even though they are wearing yukata similar to Naruto.

The females on Hinata's side wearing Somalian Yukata like Hinata. Koyuki watching this nods turns to everyone seeing its only going to be six of them but also Koyuki who is Daimyo.

"Who is the father for Hinata Hyuga?" Hiashi stepping forward and gives a bow to Koyuki. "Her jonin instructor?" asked Koyuki. Kurenai stepped forward and bows. Seeing them stand next to each other, Hiashi bows to Kurenai.

"Thank you Kurenai for everything. If you didn't push Naruto for accepting the ointment during the exams or helped Hinata, she would never find happiness. I owe you much" bowing to the jonin. Kurenai can't help but break a smile.

"Hinata just needed help. I just helped her" smile Kurenai.

"Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya, step up. I am told you are here for Naruto" with both former teammates up and nods.

"I know things are different between us Naruto. But since I met you you've been nothing but an annoying little brother but in truth more like a son" smile Tsunade.

Naruto hearing this smiles and wiped his face.

"Gaki I know things haven been good between us. But you still give me the benefit of the doubt and I am going to be there more for you" smile Jiraiya.

Koyuki hearing this smiles while the director is getting everything on film.

"Today we are here to celebrate two people's love towards each other. The road at first was smooth but forks ahead split them apart. While the road took them away from each other, bumps and curves were thrown in your life but here you are today. Both of you" smile Koyuki. Pointing to Naruto he took a deep breath.

"We each had a rough childhood but what I am looking for is a wonderful future with you. I just hope you understand and stay by my side with all the tough times we are going to have. The road ahead of us will be difficult but I would die to protect you and our family" smile Naruto.

Koyuki smiles and turns to Hinata.

"I used to cry when I failed. But when I watched you fail, you got up and tried harder. You made me a better person but also filled the hole in my heart. With every fall I had, I thought of you. It was you who gave me the power to get up but also your love" smile Hinata.

Koyuki turns to the director smiling waving them to continue.

"With no one here to object" taking a pause for a dramatic scene.

'Sooner or later everyone gets what they want. Sometimes some people just have to wait a bit longer than others' hearing Naruto's voice inside Kurenai's head. She looks at Naruto but also at Hinata. Slowly moving to Naruto she can't help feel drawn to him 'I will wait a bit. But after a while I won't' thought Kurenai.

"You may kiss the bride" smile Koyuki.

The adults around them can't help but smile watching the two genins share their first kiss as husband and wife. Even though its only them but to them it's important to symbolize what they are.

But to Hiashi it was something else. Looking over to Hinata he sighs seeing what every father dreads about his daughter. 'Hopefully she won't get pregnant anytime soon' thinking to himself he felt a icy cold shiver up his back. Looking around he swore his wife came back from the grave and gave him that shiver.

* * *

LEMON Skip if you want.

It was already half past midnight. When Naruto and Hinata entered their room seeing Koyuki got it ready for them. Naruto sent a huge amount of kage bunshins to check the area but also keep a look out. Wondering if Jiraiya would use any material for his new book. He would know if Tsunade sends him across the castle.

As he hears the door opens and sees Hinata still dressed in her yukata. Smiling he kissed her on the lips making her moan. Slowly moving to her neck he planted a few kisses making Hinata moan louder.

"Naruto-kun I'm ready for you. I'm ready to help restore your clan" smiled Hinata. Naruto picking her up and carries her bridal style to bed. Placing her gently on the king size bed. He soon starts to bite down hard on Hinata's neck making her gasp in pleasure. "I've been taking two pills every day to increase my chances, Naruto-kun" biting on her lips trying to keep the moaning down a bit.

"You can moan as much you want Hinata-chan. I placed sound seals all around the room" chuckle Naruto. Taking a deep breath he bites down on Hinata's neck making her gasp. "Hmm I hope those special jyuken strikes you used on me will help greatly". Grabbing the yukata robe he moves his hand up to her breast and noticed she doesn't have a bra. Laying up a bit, Hinata drops the yukata on the bed revealing her naked body.

"Naruto-kun I told you" laying down she spread her legs while using her hand to spread her pussy open. "I want all your cum in here. I don't want you to stop unless you are sure. I don't care if I pass out from exhaustion or the pleasure becomes too much for me. I WANT your children" begged Hinata. Still laying on the bed she takes a deep breath while Naruto stared at her pussy.

"So you wore your yukata with no underwear. I'm upset that I didn't end the party much sooner" chuckle Naruto. Seeing the tiny batch of hair above her pussy lip. Naruto can't help but lick his lips waiting to have Hinata all to himself. Hovering over her, he quickly removes his yukata and shorts, as Hinata lays on the bed.

"I'm already wet, Naruto-kun. All the kissing and biting me makes me aroused" using her finger to show how wet she is. Naruto keeled in front of her with his member position to go in. "Please Naruto-kun be gentle at first, then give me your children" smile Hinata. Naruto slowly kissed her on the forehead keeping her clam.

As she cupped her breast he rubbed her nipple making her moan. Slowly licking her nipple he moves down to her stomach and plants a few kisses on it wishing for some luck. Continuing kissing he moves lower to Hinata's pussy.

"Well maybe I should get you ready for more" teased Naruto. Taking a long but slow lick on her clitoris, Hinata moaned loudly feeling the pressure explode in her body.

"Please more. I want more. Don't stop. Use me. Love me. PLEASE!" moan Hinata. Naruto stopped and looked into Hinata's eyes seeing she wants more. Giving her a deep passionate kiss, Naruto rammed his dick into Hinata's pussy making her whimper loudly.

Feeling the pressure deep inside of her. She feels something slowly drip from the inner of her thigh. Breaking the kiss, she looks at Naruto with a pained face but nodded. Looking down she sees the blood drip down onto the sheets as Naruto goes deeper inside of her.

"Oh Kami" cried Hinata. Wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck he kisses her on the neck while she tightens her grip even more. "It hurts but it feels good" whimpering a bit, she felt her hymen tear when Naruto ram his cock in her. Thinking she tore it during training all those years ago. She nods her head onto his chest making him go deeper.

"Tell me Hinata-chan, those jyuken strikes, how much do they open my blood vessels in my body?" chuckle Naruto. Slowly pulling his cock out feeling how wet it is. But also seeing the blood on it as well. He slowly penetrates her making her moan with each movement of his hips. "I feel strange" whispering in her ear.

"That means it's working" whimpered Hinata. Feeling his cock deep inside of her, "Naruto-kun harder" moaning a bit. Naruto continues to push down harder as he did.

"ARGH" feeling his cock throb lightly he stops and feels his cock soften but after a moment it hardens again. "What was that?" panting a bit he takes a deep breath feeling refresh. Looking at Hinata she drops onto the bed lazily with a smile on her face. "Hinata-chan?" calling her wondering what was that. 'It felt like I ejaculated but yet it was too quick?'

"I feel it Naruto-kun. I feel your cum in me. I want more" whispering and explaining the sensation deep inside of her. She feels Naruto's cock even harder than before even if it was possible. As Hinata lays on the bed spreading her legs further apart, Naruto pushed harder and deeper inside of Hinata. "Oh KAMI!" screaming loudly.

Feeling his member being tighten by her walls. Naruto feels her juices squirting all over his cock but also on his pelvic area. Quickly dropping onto her body, Naruto continues to give hard thrusts. Grabbing her hips he pushes Hinata's body closer to his with each thrust.

"ARGH" stopping feeling his member shot something. He takes a deep breath feeling his member soften than turn hard again. "That jyuken technique works really well. All too well if you ask me" smirk Naruto. Seeing Hinata's blissful face, she lays on the bed feeling his cum slowly leak out of her pussy. But inside she feels everything being drenched. Her insides were moving while her body is milking his seed right into her womb.

"Yes, too well. I read it only works three maybe five times but the waiting period is ten to fifteen minutes" taking a deep breath. Naruto already ejaculate twice with only him seconds that took him to recover. Not fifteen minutes like the old scroll said. "I think you might go at least over ten times" whimpered Hinata. Naruto smiled hearing this, thinking how well this technique will work well for him.

"Well I guess when I know you are pregnant for sure. We've got to try it without it. I want to go long and hard" kissing her on the lips. Naruto begins to thrust as hard as he can. Grabbing her hips pushing her body closer to him. Hinata moans and screams feeling the pleasure in her body. "ARGH" clicking his teeth together he took a deep breath and continue to thrust again.

"AHHH!" moaned Hinata squirting all over his cock. She feels her pussy tighten around his hard member inside of her. Slowly moving her hand over to her pussy she soon begins to play with her clit. Naruto moved to her breast and soon started to suck on her nipple. "Please be gentle with them. The baby is going to need-AHHH" screaming feeling an orgasm drown her body.

Feeling like a dam of water breaking while all the water came rushing and drowning her whole body underneath it all. Naruto seeing this quickly starts to rub two fingers on her clitoris making Hinata gasp in pleasure.

"Hinata-chan I feel-AHHH" feeling his member throb violently. He continued to grunt for a few second feeling he is pushing something out that won't stop until it's all gone. "ARGH!" grunting even more, Naruto was thrusting harder, trying to push everything inside of her. Feeling that his cock is about to pop out while his cum is leaking all around Hinata's pussy.

"YES!" scream Hinata. Feeling her walls being drenched she feels Naruto's cum deep inside of her. Arching her back off the bed a bit, Hinata feels every deep thrust going deeper inside of her. Pushing each load of cum deep inside of her. "AHH!" feeling Naruto's cock deep inside of her pumping faster with each thrust.

"AHH" screaming on top of her lungs, Hinata grabbed onto Naruto's back and left deep claw marks. "YES!" with one final push, Hinata's body couldn't take any more. Dropping down on the bed gently she smiles at Naruto and soon passes out from all the pleasure in her body.

"ARGH" grunted Naruto giving one last thrust he sees Hinata passing out from all the pleasure that her body can't take. Taking a few short breaths he sees, Hinata passed out on the bed. Slowly smirking he moves some of her hair away from her face. Kissing her gently on the forehead, she moans a bit seeing that Naruto's cock is rubbing against her clitoris.

"Hmm it seems you really want to make sure I get you pregnant Hina-hime" whispering into her ear. Naruto looks over to his right at the window with a small smirk seeing someone watched them for the first twenty minutes of the three hours of their honey moon since it started. 'Your turn will come Kurenai. I planted the rift between you and Asuma. I will be there knowing you want all this' thought Naruto.

"Why did you stop? I can keep going" moan Hinata. Grabbing onto Naruto she rolls on top of him rolling him on his back. But when Hinata felt his member deep inside of her while she sat on him. She gasp feeling a new whole experience of pleasure she wasn't ready for. As she moves her hips once, she collapse on his chest while Naruto grunts.

"I won't stop" whispering in his ear, Hinata slowly stood straight. As she feels his member deep inside of her, Naruto soon started to thrust making Hinata whimper for each thrust. "Oh Kami this feels wonderful". Soon moving her hips with each thrust, Hinata's whole body soon started to feel on fire. "Naruto-kun it's so hot" whimpering and panting.

Naruto felt a huge heat coming from her body. Wondering what is going on, Naruto's whole body felt like it was on fire.

"HINATA/NARUTO!" both of them screaming each other names feeling their bodies breaking point.

"ARGH AHHH" grunting loudly feeling his cock throb violently.

"AHH!" screaming feeling her body quiver but also shake. She drops on Naruto's chest panting but also still shaking, feeling Naruto not stopping his ejaculation deep inside of her. But what scares her the most is her neck burning a bit while hers and Naruto's mark glows.

"I love you" whispered Naruto, kissing Hinata's forehead. He holds her tight in his arms hoping everything is going to be fine and needs to talk to Kyuubi changing this heat issue.

AND CUT.


	5. Nature new reward

I do not own Naruto

Ok to start I want to thank baby XXkashiXX for the beta. Thank you.

Also a big thanks to brown phantom for the ideas as well. Also don't forget to vote for his poll people. Very important cant forget that. Now onto one of the sharingan new ability. Well its in this chapter and got to thank phantom for the idea and colors.

Yuki No Kuni

Tsunade was talking to Koyuki about a few things happening in Yuki No Kuni when they heard someone yawning behind them and turned to view Hinata and Naruto walking in the room for breakfast. Blinking, Tsunade noticed Hinata was slightly limping and Naruto kept yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"So how are you two?" asked Tsunade. Elbowing Koyuki she nods and watches the newlywed couple blush. Hiashi clears his throat in order to draw attention to the business he was overseeing_**. **_He was looking over the treaty that Kumo great fully left for Koyuki to look.

"We're fine thanks Tsunade baa chan" said Naruto, who was now openly yawning with no sense of embarrassment. He had the small inkling that something was amiss, but he pushed it to the back of his mind and fell on a pillow to eat. He fixed a pillow for his wife and they begin their meal together. The conversation amongst the seated drifted to the different things that could be done while at Yuki. "Well we want to go see the mountains and pick some flowers" answered Naruto to one of his sitted neighbours who has asked what he was planning to do with his day.

"Hai. I heard Yuki has some beautiful flowers that only grow here" said Hinata adding her two cents.

Koyuki bit her lip while Tsunade giggled, Jiraiya soon started to snicker, and Hiashi remained quiet while watching the two.

"Hmm Naruto, Hinata" spoke Kakashi. Rubbing the back of his head wondering how they were going to take the news, "Today is Thursday. The group left yesterday". Watching the two blink, he continued, "You slept the whole day yesterday. We left you two alone thinking you needed the rest" chuckling at the remark. Jiraiya let out a low chuckle full of inuendo while Tsunade rolled her eyes.

Naruto looked up, considering Kakashi's words, while Hinata blushed at her seat,finding her nails incredibly interesting. She fiddled with them and stared at them in an attempt not to engage with the older ninjas now taking stock of her and Naruto.

"So no one bothered to wake us up?" asked Naruto a little irritated. "We slept all day Wednesday missing the trip" sighed Naruto. Hinata allows her shoulders to slump at her side, upset that she will not be able to bring some flowers back with her to Konoha. "Sorry Hinata-hime. Maybe next time when we are here" promised Naruto.

"Hai. Maybe we can get some flowers down at the market. We can always sealed them up" yawned Hinata. Covering her mouth she shakes her head trying to push the sleep away from her. "Besides don't you want to give Tsunade-baa chan her gift," asked the new bride, " But also tell her about the situation" she added as an afterthought.

Naruto nods his head smiling at Hinata seeing she reminded him of something. He hoped that this would keep Tsunade's nose out of his business, but also help him on his road.

"Give me what?" asked Tsunade, "and what situation?" she continued more pointedly. Hiashi nods at her side, taking his mind off of the treaty long enough to wonder if something is wrong.

"Well, you know about the CRA. Kurama told me which kekkei genkai will be passed down to our children. Because Hinata-chan has the byakugan there is little chance any children I have with her will have the Rinnegan" explained Naruto. Tsunade thinking about this nods, while Hiashi raises an eyebrow. He wondered if the Byakugan could be mutated or improved by Naruto's rinnegan.

But hearing this problem he understands the issue. "So what is the situation?" asked Hiashi.

"Ano. Most likely any children I conceive will have the Uzumaki clan special chakra," Hinata replied. Tsunade hearing this nods understanding about the large chakra reserves, high amounts of stamina, ands Naruto's ability to heal quicker than most. "This means that they will inherit the byakugan but also Uzumaki special chakra. They might also inherit the Mokuton," continue Hinata.

Naruto nods. "From what Kurama says I can choose which ability I can pass down. So with the Byakugan and Uzumaki special chakra in them they will be able to heal much faster," explained Naruto. Taking a deep breath it was explained that that other dominant kekkei genkai might prevent any kekkei genkai from passing on to the children.

"I see. But in truth I would like to see _any_ grandchildren in a few years' time" answered Hiashi, stressing the words. Naruto hearing this turned to Hinata who blushed, "Unless I am unaware of something which I should be" he hissed at Naruto, having noticed the shared gaze.

Hinata glared at her father with her byakugan making him stop. As she took a deep breath she smiled back at Naruto who took to cowering behind her a bit.

"It's something we discuss. If it happens it happens" stated Hinata determinedly.

"Ok you two" grumbled Tsunade. Sending a glare towards Hiashi causing the hair on the back of his neck to bristle a bit, but he quieted nonetheless. "What is the gift that Naruto got me?" asked Tsunade, wondering why Naruto got her a gift. She watches Naruto get up while his hand glowed blue. She looks at on at the glow deepening while confusion stained her face.

Naruto touches the diamond on her forehead and transfers the chakra into Tsunade. As he takes a deep breath he pushes some of Kyuubi's chakra into her system. She gasps at the sensation.

Feeling her whole body burning upTsunade grabs Naruto's hand in an effort to remove it. Putting more pressure he sends a burst of chakra into Tsunade's fore head. Soon the pain slowly subsides and Tsunade feels more at ease as if a burden was being slowly lifted off of her shoulders.

"There" panted Naruto, falling back a bit. Jiraiya catches him wondering what that sudden chakra boost was. "Kurama still had a fraction of Mito Uzumaki chakra in him," Naturo begins to explain weakly, " So adding that chakra with his, I was able to give it to baa-chan."

"But also..." Naruto begins , but stops short, pointing to Tsunade so that everyone can get the full effect of his next words.

Everyone turns to look at her more closely and their eyes widen in shock as they see Tsunade's hair was now half blonde on top while the bottom half of her hair was red.

"But also, the sudden boost of Karuma's chakra is causing her to look her age now...but I think I may have pushed a little more than I should have," Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck, "Meaning she is a little younger" he clarified sheepishly.

Tsunade grabbed a mirror and looked at her reflection only to be shocked. She sees the bottom part of her hair red like her grandmother had. The henge she normally used had stopped and still she looked to be in her mid-thirties.

"How?" questioned Tsunade,"But why?"

Jiraiya stared at Tsunade for as long as he could before courtesy told him to look away. He had always loved Tsunade but she would never look at him like he did to her. Seeing her younger but also with red hair made his heart flutter. You could say Tsunade looked vulpine, as if trying to seduce any man's heart.

"Well it's something I've been meaning to give to you" smiled Naruto. He hoped that with this happening to Tsunade she would focus more on her Hokage duties, but a little bit on Jiraiya as well. 'Hopefully she won't suspect me of doing anything evil behind her back' thought Naruto darkly.

"Naruto. I don't know how I can thank you" exclaimed Tsunade. Standing up she felt better. She looked at her arms and then wrapped them around herself in a tight hug. "Everything is back to what I was like at this age," She said happily, "But if I use my jutsu I will age again," she continued on dejectedly, now considering the downside to her rebirth creation jutsu. It shortened the life span because of splitting so many cells.

"Yes. But with the added chakra I gave you I boosted your lifespan," Naruto responded assuredly, " Even if you are a quarter Uzumaki, Your life span is longer than anyone. With the sudden chakra I gave you belonging to your grandmother I probably boosted it for forty more years plus whatever you had left. I say sixty at the most!" he continued with conviction. This new condition would be great for Tsunade, but he also knew that with her around his children would be protected.

"Hai. Naruto and Kurama had been discussing what to do with it so I asked if it was possible to give it to you seeing as you are her granddaughter and we want you around for our family, and to be a member of the Uzumaki clan," added Hinata. She felt especially endeared toward Tsunade as she held significant political power and was a great protective force.

"If you don't mind I mean" asked Naruto.

Tsunade smiled and turned to Jiraiya who chuckled under his breath thinking of the irony. Seeing as Tsunade was going to do something in Konoha for Naruto she might as well tell him now.

"It's funny how you two bring up wanting me to be part of the family" smiled Tsunade, " because, you see, before we left Konoha I had Shizune write up some adoption papers." Everyone, save for Jiraiya, turn to her with shocked expressions tattooed upon their faces. She have a slight nod of affirmation, and then regarded Naruto and Hinata.

"The truth is I was going to name you my heir" Tsunade continued. She paused for a moment to let the information sink in. "But seeing that you want me part of the Uzumaki clan I don't know what to say unless I change my name to Uzumaki and add everything to the clan". After squeezing both Hinata and Naruto into tight hugs, she stepped back and beamed at them, "So you think you have room for another member for the clan".

"For you Tsunade kaa-chan always" Naruto answered as he hugged her again.

* * *

LATER

"How about this one" pointed Naruto. He picked up the blue flower with an open bulb. Hinata glanced over at it and nods her approval. She already had a few ideas for the garden at the Namikaze home. Jiraiya and Tsunade checked the home to see that everything remained how they had first seen it.

"Naruto... Hinata... you two are up?" teased Kurenai. She too was walking with a bag. "So how's everything" she questioned as she smirked at Hinata..

"Ano everything is great, Kurenai sensei. We are just picking some flowers" smiled Hinata. The three start walking and Kurenai cannot beat back the smile that pulls across her face. "'Naruto-kun you are right. Kurenai sensei jealousy is getting the best of her. Once she comes to you, you can use that against her, and turn her to your side"' spoke Hinata through the link.

"'Hai. Once everything is in-"' Naruto stops short and turns around. "Hinata-chan you feel that? That's Nibi chakra... and there's more with her ...much more," he says to his wife. Kurenai hearing this follows Naruto's line of vision and wonders to herself why Nibi would return, especially with others.

"We should head back to the castle" Kurenai says firmly. She watches Naruto's eyes change into his eternal maygeko sharingan. They are pulled into his eyes wrapping back to the castle.

* * *

Koyuki castle.

When they phased back inside the castle Tsunade and Koyuki raised their eyebrows questioningly. Koyuki was still unused to Naruto phasing from place to place, and Tsunade was wondering why he ahd returned with Kurenai.

"Problem," Naruto said urgently, "We sense Nibi's chakra and she brought friends. Their chakra levels are high... But there's one chakra signature there is probably bigger than hers maybe even mine" he continued, rushing the words, but urging the two to understand still. Koyuki hearing this pinched the bridge of her nose while Tsunade's eyebrows rose even higher up her forhead. Turning to Hinata she gives as she witnesses a group of people coming.

"Koyuki any ideas of what is going on?" asked Naruto.

"No" answered Koyuki, wondering why they were returning to her country with more people without first seeking permission. "Is it possible I can have all of you there when they show up?" asked Koyuki.

"Tou-san did look over the treaty. It did mention about gaining the technology for the chakra armor" Hinata said. Koyuki nods, recalling what Hiashi had pointed out about what the treaty wanted from Yuki No Kuni. In the end Kumo would gain much more than the land of snow.

"Well they are at the front doors. Where is ero-sennin and everyone else" asked Naruto. Creating a few mokuton bunshin they scatter to find the remaining males.

"Well let's go" said Koyuki.

* * *

Throne Room

Tsunade is leaning against the wall while Naruto and Hinata are standing near her. Kurenai is standing next to Koyuki talking while her samurai are in the room as well talking to Jiraiya. Kakashi and Hiashi are up above talking in case something happens.

"Lady Koyuki, The Raikage A is here with his team hoping to speak to you" said a samurai. Koyuki nods in response, wondering why the Raikage A did not seak permission from her first to enter her country, or why he did not send a team aheads of him alerting her of his oncoming.

"Alright let's get into positions" said Tsunade. Everyone nods and soon start to hide. Koyuki sits on her chair giving her samurai a nod to let them in.

When A walked into the room he had two more jonins with him; one light skin man with white hair and a pale skin man with blonde hair. Yugito along with the genin team accompanied them.

"So you are 'A' the Raikage. I've heard about you and your village" said Koyuki with a sigh in her voice. "Let's get to the point. The faster we can get this meeting over with, the faster I can go back to work and entertain my guests" said Koyuki.

Before A spoke he turned to the blonde who whispered in his ear. Looking around he sent a glare towards Koyuki who raised an eyebrow in return.

"Are you sure, C" questioned A.

"Positive. I can sense some other chakra signatures in this room. They are way to high to be samurai. I think they are shinobi" stated C.

"Darui, keep an eye out. Yugito you and your team as well" said A. Taking a deep breath he looks towards the curtains at their back, behind which Tsunade is hiding. "I was hoping to have a private meeting" said A.

"Private" said Koyuki bored, "Why, you've sent a team into my nation without asking me first nor bothered to contact me. They came into my nation without telling my samurai, so why should this meeting be private?" Koyuki continued unphased. Watching the leader of Kumo keep a straight stern face she continues to sit on her chair waiting for a reply.

"I think any information discussed between us shouldn't be discussed outside" said A. Above him, a loud snort can be heard."We know you are up there" called A to the unseen figures. He turns his face to C who he nods and holds up his hand showing four people.

"Enough" says Koyuki firmly, "You dare enter my nation and have the nerve to tell me that any information we discuss shouldn't be told outside. But yet you are doing the same thing to the other nations."Koyuki keeps her stern gaze on A who huffed his chest indignantly. Giving Yugito a nod she bows her head while the three genin team nod each of their heads collectively.

"I sent a genin team to give you a treaty" stated A.

Koyuki turns to Yugito with a harden glare. "You sent a jinchūriki into my nation none of the less. Unless you have something else planned if something went wrong"stated Koyuki, making the jonins flinch. With a raised eyebrow she continued, "I already know about her. I know another jinchrunki who is much more cheerful. This team you sent here was to what gather information on my nation so you could use it to your benefit."

"No," said Raikage calmly, "I sent them because they have the most experience in dealing with dignitary missions" explained A. There is another snort heard above him. The sound is followed by the sound of giggling and resolute shushing by another person. "Is this some joke" he continued, getting angry and taking one step forward.

He stops as he hears someone clearing their throat. Turning around, he meets the eyes of Tsunade leaning near a window. His eyebrows raise questioningly at the new color at the end of her hair.

"A, This is Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage" said Yugito, reintroducing the woman, "I can tell that you are curious about what happened to her hair." The Genins nod dumbly; all curious about what could have happened to Tsunade in the short time period that had passed.

"What is the meaning of this" demanded A. He turned to Koyuki who was reclining luxuriously on her chair and paying no mind to his frustration. She replies with a nonchalant shrug and continues to look at him with entertainment glazing her eyes.

'I thought the team from Konoha already left' thought A.

"They are the guests I am entertaining. As Hi No Kuni and Konoha has a treaty with me I asked them to be present in the room" smiled Koyuki. Giving Tsunade a smile, she continued, "I wouldn't think that would pose any problem seeing how good we are".

A stood silently looking at the woman and grinding his teeth to prevent himself from making an angry outburst. Just a few more deep breaths and he could regain part of his composure. Suddenly a small swirl appears between the Kumo group and Koyuki.

"Man that was some dope trip" said B landing on the ground hard with a thump. He blinks and looks at everyone. "I must be tripping. One minute I'm walking into a building, then the next I'm walking out?"

**"**Hey boss you are not going to like this" said the clone. Dispelling everyone blinks watching the kage bunshin disappear, while Naruto the original one drops down to the ground glaring at B.

"He was caught around some buildings that has weapons. He managed to break into one of them and take something" Naturo said, explaining the sudden appearance of them both. He grab's B's arms and pins him forcefully to the ground. He grabs a rolled up scroll form his back pocket and tosses towards a samurai.

"My lady these are blue prints for chakra armor" said the samurai.

A sucked his teeth while more swirls appeared. One by one, more kumo shinobi dropped in the room and landed on the floor. For each, Naruto conjured a mokuton to pin them down. Koyuki's face progressively reddened with each new figure in her throne toom. The nerve the Raikage had to stand in front of her while his shinobi roamed through her village to steal her secrets.

"What is the meaning of THIS" shouted Koyuki. The jonins and genin took stances, and the Konoha group dropped before them taking equally threatening stances. "You stand in front of me but yet you steal secrets from my nation".

"Speak for yourself," A said as he turned his eyes to Naruto. He switched focus to the threatening figure of Tsunade who still had not changed positions. His eyes continued to search the faces in the now crowded room until he found Yugito, at which time he mumbled his appraisal of rumors regarding the nation being true. "It seems I made a mistake in thinking our villages would benefit from each other."

Aa he turns around to leave Koyuki samurai blockaded the door.

"Anyone else wants a matching pair?" smirked Naruto.

"A" called Koyuki, getting the kage's attention "You will pay for whatever damages your group has dealt, but you will also never set a foot into my nation again. I will send word to the Lightning daimyo and tell him of this stunt. I know for sure the Shimo Daimyo who my father knew long ago will support me, and I have some pull on the hot water daimyo as well. Your shinobi who are pinned to the ground will be executed and sent back to your nation in a body bag" said Koyuki with all the authority of one who was in full control of a situation.

"What you can't do that to B sensei" shouted Karui.

Naruto raises an eyebrow and looks down towards B who is grinning. "Yo mister nine".

**"Gyūki, I would tell your host to convince his brother to cooperate with my host. You sort of ruined his vacation…and private time with his mate"** spoke Kurama. Everyone turns to Naruto who has red eyes and severely defined whisker marks.

**"Hmm B… Kurama usually doesn't talk to me and if we did ruin his vacation I don't want to be around someone who can contain my power"** mused Gyū took only a couple seconds for B to contemplate this and agree with Gyūki , because he knew full well how he would react if a well-deserved vacation was ruined by sudden intruders.

"Bro. We should do what they say and leave. I don't wanna get caught in a fight where we ain't got no chance of winning" said B. Everyone from Kumo turns to B shock to hear him say that. Giving Darui a nod he cuts B free, "So let's get everyone and dip".

"You got to be kidding me right?" said Koyuki joking. Watching the scene in front of her she turns to the Raikage smirking knowing he has her in a tough situation.

"I don't think you have a choice" A said with a smirk, "Do you really want to do that and cause a war between our nations? I know for a fact Konoha is your ally but our treaty with them will be voided. They wouldn't dare break that treaty and if they did I have no doubt that Iwa will mostly likely join in this" chuckle A.

Tsunade hearing this immediately comprehends A's cryptic words. Turning to Naruto, Ysunade sends a look that says 'stop', glances over A's smirking visage and then addresses Koyuki in a voice that calls the attention of the entire room.

"Let them go Koyuki" said Tsunade, "You have great stuff here to use for your next movie if you think about it."A looks quickly between Tsunade and Koyuki who both have a knowing half smile on their faces.

"That's not a bad idea. Might as well hurt destroy his village's reputation and financial standing," Koyuki says, shooting A a look that says 'I've got you.'

Everyone from Kumo looks at Koyuki with a dark glare. Their pride keeps them from whispering to one another but they all consider whether Koyuki was making an empty threat or not. A knows that will hurt Kumo and the Lightning Daimyo would not like to hear what A did to Yuki No Kuni.

"I think it would be best if this was all ignored" said A, dropping the subject like it never happen and giving Darui a nod to get everyone released, "We will be on our way".

"Not so fast" yelled Naruto, "What makes you think we are going to let you guys leave the nation just like that. I mean what are the odds that none of your shinobi are hiding anything" he continued, pointing to B where he hid the blue prints he moves towards the other shinobi in the room who look at A.

"You got some nerve accusing my shinobi" snarled A.

"Not as much nerves you have having them steal blueprints belonging to another nation and lieing in front of everyone here. We aren't as dumb as you are to get caught soo easily," Naruto retorted with his glare fixed solely on A . Koyuki breaks out in a giggle, liking that pun, while Tsunade pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Look brat, before you say anything that will be bad on your end I assure you that none of my shinobi has anything that belongs to this nation," stated A coldly. Not moving from his spot he turns to his shinobi who are all nodding their heads in agreement.

"Allow me," offered Hiashi, activating his byakugan and looking at all the kumo shinobi. "Two shinobi on the left. Their shoulders are glowing. A storage seal perhaps of some sort?"

"Might I take a look at those seals" said Jiraiya as he walks toward the shinobi in question.

A grit his teeth in frustration. Taking a calming breath he places his hands behind his back and signals to Darui who takes stock of the shinobi's location next to Jiraiya and Hiashi.

"Kuroi Kaminari" shouted Darui, shooting a black lightning bolt towards the shinobi trying to kill him. Hiashi counters using a kaiten, bouncing the black lightning off the chakra dome.

A quickly charges towards the wall, smashing it and creating an opening wide enough to escape. "Lets move," he yelled. Engulfing himself with lightning all around his body he slams both fists onto the ground, effectively smashing it. 'As long we have one we should be fine,' he reasons to himself. He turns toward his back to see Bee and Yugito fighting off Naruto's mokuton bunshins. "Darui" shouted A.

"Got it" answers Darui as he makes some quick hand seals and yells "Raiton Black Panther". A black panther advances on Kurenai and Kakashi.

"Kiiroi Kaminari" shouted Naruto. Everyone watches a yellow bolt of lightning slam into the black panther stopping it in its tracks. "Don't think you are going to escape that easy" shouted Naruto. Running towards A he watches the Raikage disappear in a blue blur 'Hes too fast'. Putting his arms up blocking the punch, Naruto skids on the ground.

"How did you do that" shouted A. Looking at Naruto, he sees his black and red eyes 'Sharingan. That means he can copy any ninjutsu'. A charges towards Naruto as the boy makes a kage bunshin, but is sent flying across the room by Tsunade's chakra enhances punch.

"Naruto I'll handle A. You and Hinata get Koyuki to safety. If the jinchrunkis start using their power detain them," ordered Tsunade. Watching A erupt from the wall she charges towards the Raikage with another chakra enhanced punch.

Naruto with his eternal Mangekyō sharingan watches A charge towards Tsunade with incredible speed. 'Shit I can't copy him. He is too fast not even the sharingan can copy him. He needs to slow down'. Naruto eyes widen as he considers an incredible idea. He creates a few kage bunshins that charge towards Tsunade.

"Lets hope this works. Hinata-chan, go with my kage bunshin and keep in touch with me through the link" He says as he pushes Hinata to leave with Koyuki with the kamui. Naruto quickly activates his rinnegan and watches A and Tsunade fight.

"Naruto. What are the clones for" shouted Tsunade. Blocking a punch from A she grits her teeth as she feels the lightning slowly numbing her arm. Taking a deep breath she head butts A in the head making him stumble back. "Get out of here" ordered Tsunade. Using both arms she blocks a well-aimed punch by A which throws her backward.

"Now's my chance" said Naruto. Jumping in the way he cried, "Shinra Tensei," pushing A back. The shadow clones use their sharingan to watch this interaction.. "Come on" shouted Naruto, pushing more chakra into the Shinra Tensei. A advances to a position just inches away from Naruto's face; "Shinra Tensei" shouted Naruto again.

A swings a punch but misses Naruto and sweeps his hair. "So close" yelled A. Before he had time to aim another punch he feels his whole slowly going back. "What," says A, bemused, A tries to push forward by adding more chakra into his lightning cloak. A sees Naruto's smirk while some of the kage bunshins dispel "Where do you think you are going". A looks on as Naruto's eyes change into the sharingan.

"Nowhere ..unlike you" replied Narut, still smirking. Extending his other hand out he sends A crashing through the wall and into the snow,

"A" shouted half the room.

As the shadow clones disappear Naruto receives their memories. A climbs to a standing position and glares at Naruto with a passionate fury in his eyes. Quickly, Naruto dispels his remaining clones and realization of how A was able to do what he did dawns on him.

"Dam brat this isn't-" starts A, but is cut short before he can finish. A yellow blur punched A into the gut. "How did you do that?" coughed A, watching Naruto engulf himself in yellow lightning 'That's my lightning armor. He slowed me down so he could copy my ninjutsu'. Watching Naruto jump back he trips on a piece of wood and slams into a wall making a few people get some 'anime sweats'

"Don't forget about me" shouted Tsunade. Charging towards A she drop kicks him in the chest and sends the kage soaring over the village. Everyone from Kumo turn to B who is whistling and staring at Tsunade.

"Dam that was some kick" said B. Snapping out his daze he beckons everyone from the room towards the exit where A created while Yugito blows out a blue flame to give them cover.

"Kaiten" shouted Hiashi, protecting everyone from the flames.

"Doton earth style wall" shouted Naruto. Slamming his hands on the ground Naruto causes a sliver and brown earth wall to rise up and protect them from the flames. "So I guess that's the trick the sharingan copied" said Naruto. Once the flames died out everyone looked around to see Koyuki throne room completely destroyed by the fight. "I'm not taking the blame for this" huffed Naruto.

"Where's Hinata and Koyuki?" asked Tsunade. Everyone turns to Naruto who is calling Hinata through the link. After a moment a swirl appears dropping off Hinata and Koyuki. "Well this is a mess of things" muttered Tsunade. Naruto nodded and slammed his hand on the ground, stabbing the last shinobi with the blue prints.

"And that's the last guy. I got the other one over there" pointed Naruto. Koyuki nods while Kakashi stares at Naruto and then at the sliver/brown wall that he created.

"It's metal, but also earth?" Kakashi half asked, half stated bemusedly, "Naruto how did you use that yellow lightning and now this sliver earth?" he continued to question.

"Hmm good question" thinking for a moment "Well for the past couple of weeks I've been trying to figure out the other sharingan abilities that I copied from Danzo. One sharingan I copied was confusing because of the different style affinity we are accustomed by. I asked Kurama but even he was having trouble trying to think of it" explained Naruto.

"But when I saw that Darui guy use that Kuroi Kaminari something clicked. I watched him focus and change the nature around the lightning as though he were part of the lightning. After I copied it with the sharingan I tried using his own Kuroi Kaminari on him but instead of Kuro it was Kiiroi" explained Naruto. Jiraiya hearing this nods thinking of the possbilites of different color nature transformations.

"That's something interesting. I mean I've heard of Kuroi Kaminari before, but Kumo kept that a secret from the other nations since the founding of all the Konoha. So is it possible that one of the sharingans that Danzo had perhaps powers a persons natural affinity?" asked Jiraiya.

"Is that even possible?" asked Kurenai. Everyone turns to Naruto while Hinata stands next to him. "But what about all the yellow lightning around his body? I mean he was just as fast as the Raikage" asked Kurenai.

Tsunade glares at Naruto saying, "I told you I would handle him. What would happen if you got serious hurt," and crossing her arms. Naruto let out a nervous chuckle. "So you used your clones to watch A from all around while you slowed him down?" Tsunade half asked, half explained. Kakashi hearing this looks at Naruto's smiling face with even greater interest.

"Naruto," Kakashi started, "You do realize that A will most likely place you in the bingo book because you copied his signature jutsu that literally makes it impossible for anyone to catch him. The only person who beat him in a game of speed was Minato sensei". He smiles at Naruto and then wonders to himself whether it were possible for the copy cat to copy the jutsu.

"But I thought it was impossible for the sharingan to copy something that it couldn't keep up with" stated Kurenai, exasperated with her lack of understanding. Kakashi nods to Naruto who created a few clones around him. They begin to clean up the mess.

"It is impossible unless you slow the person down. Also with so many clones working and copying the same technique it is possible to copy it" answered Kakashi.

"So what now?" asked Koyuki, looking around her throne room,"this is a mess, but atleast they didn't manage to steal any of the blue prints" sighs Koyuki.

"Well for now they left and there is no point of us trying to track them down. Even if we did I doubt A would be in walking condition" smirked Tsunade. Naruto chuckles remembering the drop kick Tsunade did. "At most I broke all of his ribs and probably bruised his lung and dislocated his vertebrae in a few places" explained Tsunade.

"Well I know for sure I got some great material for my next movie" smiled Koyuki. Everyone laughed liking the idea and anticipating the movie release. "Well if they do try anything I know for sure I have Konoha to back me up," she says assuredly

Tsunade nods knowing how true that is.

Now whats going to happen next?


End file.
